


Here With Me

by Kellyjelly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anger, Attempted Rape, BAMF Molly, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, College AU, Dry Humping, Everyone Wants Sherlock, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humans hate vampires and werewolves, Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Jim becomes an important villain, Jim is a savage, John is 21, John/werewolf, Kidnapping, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MY rules, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Omega!Sherlock, Possessiveness, Sadness, Scenting, Secrets, Sherlock is 17, Sherlock is twinky, Sherlock/human, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smooching, Smut, Touching, True Love, Twist of events, Vampires and Werewolves/AU, Vampires hate werewolves, Violence, Werewolf Transformations, Werewolves hate vampires, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: This time in London, the city was populated with humans, vampires, and werewolves. John Watson is a werewolf and an Alpha. Sherlock Holmes is a human and an Omega.There’s a catch, humans despised vampires and werewolves. The two species had to keep their dark secrets hidden from the world.What would happen if Sherlock found out that John was a werewolf, would he turn him in? Or would he keep the secret hidden?





	1. Icy Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Well, I’am here with another Johnlock fic but this is for a lovely little person named Cloverfield_Irene. Since you did request this story, I am here to give it to you. I hope you enjoy it and it is to your liking. 
> 
> This is a vampire and werewolf au, so I made my own rules to the story. This is my universe, if there are certain details that do not make sense, ask me and I’ll be happy to clarify any confusing points.

John was looking up at the trees, autumn was coming soon, the wind blowing across London these days were a bit colder. He looked at the different colored leaves swaying against the wind, something so simple was so beautiful. The Alpha lost himself to the sounds of nature. The young werewolf counted the remaining leaves that decorated a branch over his head, the Alpha was at peace until his girlfriend’s voice cut through his silence. 

“John, are you even listening to me?” 

The Alpha faced his girlfriend, Mary, and tried to remember what she was saying. 

For weeks, their relationship consisted of arguments and anger towards each other. Their relationship was beginning to crumble into pieces, his mates always told him that dating another Alpha would only bring the werewolf problems. 

At first, John laughed at the preposterous advice he received from his friends, the Alpha responded with a simple, “What could go wrong?” 

Since he was first accepted into the Brunel University in London, he had this ambition to become a doctor. As he walked through the unfamiliar halls that belonged to this university, he realized how intimidating it was to walk around an enormous campus without knowing anyone at all. Lucky for John, once he arrived at his first class, he met four young chaps that were destined to be his best friends. 

They were Gregory Lestrade, Mike Stamford, James Sholto, and Stephen Bainbridge. During the first few minutes that they met, they immediately got along. Yet, these five men had one thing in common, like John, the rest of his friends were werewolves. Their scents were prominent to each other, instantly they all knew that they had to stick together, protect one another, and become a pack. 

In this time, London was populated by humans, vampires, and werewolves. Vampires and werewolves were considered poisonous creatures, a foreign species that needed be decimated. Humans were against bloodsuckers and the beasts that changed under the command of the moon. The two species existed for centuries but at one point, vampires and werewolves were on the verge of extinction. 

Luckily, the two species were saved but the two had to evolve. As time passed, the scent of vampires and werewolves were secluded. Now, only a werewolf can scent another werewolf, and a vampire can only scent another vampire. This change was mandatory in order to save each species. Humans were either Alphas, Omegas, or Betas and their gift to scent a werewolf or a vampire was taken away. 

So, humans could be sitting in a café and be completely oblivious of the many werewolves and vampires surrounding them. This restriction made it more difficult for humans to find and kill werewolves and vampires. So, the hunt for these creatures diminished but the hate against them, had not faded away. 

Werewolves learned to blend in with humans, seem as normal as possible and not attract any unwanted attention to themselves. They did however, had the privilege to take one whiff of a human and immediately know if they were an Omega, Alpha, or Beta. Other than that, werewolves remained in their packs, not trusting any human with their dark secret. 

Vampires were the most cunning of the two species. They also, learned how to blend in with humans but unlike the werewolves, they wanted to attract attention. These bloodsuckers have evolved to walk out in the sun and not be burned to death. Their appetite for blood grew more and more. There have been multiple murders that involved corpses being completely drained, left bloodless. 

The police force in London were desperately trying to find these bloodsuckers but they couldn’t smell them. Just like werewolves, vampires stayed in their groups, but unlike werewolves, vampires would befriend innocent humans for their inhumane pleasure of drinking their warm blood. 

At the Brunel University, there were thousands of humans, werewolves, and vampires walking around the campus. If you sent one of the best death-dealers in the world to this university and asked him to pick out who were vampires and who were werewolves. I can assure you, he could stay perched on a ledge and he would never figure out who they were. It was no less different for the two species. 

The hate for one another was great, vampires despised werewolves and werewolves despised vampires. As much as they wanted to kill each other, they couldn’t. Werewolves would try to scent the air, try to find one trace that signified who was a vampire but no luck. All the werewolves would scent, is others who were their kin and humans. Vampires could only smell those who were like them and humans. 

It is rather disappointing, that their capacity to smell was limited but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t suspect those who could potentially be vampires or werewolves. 

As an Alpha, John tried to see who was a vampire but his limitation gave him no answers. Yes, other than his friends, he knows others who are just like him but he was always suspicious of one person. 

The werewolf always suspected Jim Moriarty to be a vampire. He’s studied the pale man for quite some time and he had this huge hunch that he was a bloodsucker. No doubt he knew that he was the leader of something, he would observe Jim and his posse walking around the campus and somewhere inside him, he was a 100% sure that the slim pale figure was a vampire. If he was correct, he would be so happy to kill him right then and there, but since he will never be sure, he remained back. 

The hate John had towards vampires was so great and he didn’t care if he had to slaughter them all, as long as his worst enemy was defeated, he was okay. 

Starting his first year at the University, he met Mary Morstan. Like him, she was a werewolf but clearly beneath her scent, she was also an Alpha. At the beginning they got along really well and later they became good friends. Once John headed into his second year, he couldn’t deny that he felt attracted to Mary. She felt the same towards the Alpha as well. It was never unheard off, two Alphas being together but it was rare. When they began to date, everything was great but then the constant fights came in. 

The arguments of dominance between the two, who had more power, who was the one to be on top, the raging jealousy when either of the two came in contact with an Omega. All this became exhausting. John lost interest in her and he usually ignored or paid no attention to Mary. 

Mary was not stupid either, the Alpha could feel the loss of interest in John’s part, for weeks she’s been debating whether she should stay with John and save their relationship or end it. The Alpha decided to talk to John about how they should save their relationship but clearly from the lack of attention she had from John, she knew that it was hopeless. “Are you listening to me, John?” 

John faced his girlfriend and tried to remember what she was saying. “What?” 

Mary got up from the grass, “This is why we are breaking up.” 

John was leaning against a tree but once Mary said those seven words, he sat up straight. “Wait, you’re breaking up with me, why?” 

Mary sighed tiredly. “Come on, John. Stop pretending that our relationship isn’t falling apart. Let’s face it. Two Alphas together, it won’t work.” 

John clenched his jaw, “So, what do we do?” 

Mary bent down and clasped her hands over John’s. “I think its better that we remain friends. Neither of us will get hurt and we’ll be able to move on.” 

The Alpha smiled and leaned up, placing one last kiss on Mary’s lips. “Alright.” He extended his hand towards Mary. “Friends then.” 

Mary smiled and shook the Alpha’s hand. “Friends.” She glanced down at her watch and gasped, “My class is in five minutes. I gotta run. I’ll see you later.” The Alpha grabbed her backpack and waved John goodbye and disappeared into the distance. 

The werewolf let out a happy sigh and rested his body against the tree again. John was delighted that things remained good between him and Mary. The Alpha looked at his watch and saw that his class didn’t start for another thirty minutes, he had time to relax before his Chemistry class would begin. He looked at the abandoned campus and his eyes settled on a thin figure walking around, he was pale, lithe, had a mop of black curls and he seemed a bit lost. 

John tried to see the stranger’s face but the boy’s back was towards him. The Alpha shrugged and leaned his head back as he closed his eyes. 

The boy from afar, Sherlock, sensed that someone was looking at him. The Omega glanced to the side and quickly saw someone sitting on the grass and leaning his head against the tree. From what he deduced, the man was an Alpha but other than that, Sherlock didn’t really care, since the Alpha was far away. He continued walking around the campus, looking for his Chemistry class. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John strolled into his Chemistry class and took his seat as usual, in the back. Earlier, the Alpha ran into his buddy Lestrade and the werewolf excitedly told John that a new Omega arrived at the university and every Alpha and Beta were going crazy for him. 

“Who is it?” John asked. 

The Beta werewolf shrugged. “Not sure but everyone is going bonkers for him.” 

The Alpha raised his eyebrow. “Is he a were? A human?” 

“I saw him and managed to get a sniff, he’s a human.” Greg proudly stated. 

John looked amused. “Well, are you going to go after him?” 

His Beta friend chuckled. “Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not. I heard that his first class is Chemistry.” 

“Shit. He’s probably in my class. Want me to get some dirt on him for you?” 

Greg nudged the Alpha. “Why do you think I came here? But not for my purposes but for yours. I heard you and Mary broke up.” 

“Who knew gossip traveled so fast.” 

“Actually mate, Mary told me. But who cares, I’m here because maybe this guy may catch your eye. Personally, I saw his face and wasn’t so impressed. But maybe he’ll be hot for you.” 

John laughed. “Yeah right.” 

The Alpha chuckled lightly at the memory of the conversation. John sat patiently for his class to commence. 

Like clockwork, one by one, each student started to fill up the classroom. The Alpha noticed that a blonde Omega who sat next to him didn’t show up. _Probably she dropped the class_. Now, John had an empty seat next to him. _Oh yay!_

After a few minutes, everyone sat down in their seats as the professor walked in. 

The Beta professor smiled at his class. “Morning everyone. Welcome to the second week of Chemistry. I can see so far that one person dropped.” Professor Pearson looked back and eyed the empty seat. “Alright, lets begin with-“ The professor was interrupted as the door to his classroom swung open. 

Sherlock entered the class and eyed the professor. The Omega deduced the older man and was pleased to know that he wasn’t placed with an idiot. 

“Can I help you?” Professor Pearson questioned. 

Sherlock handed a piece of paper to the Beta man. The Omega waited as the man read over the paper. “Ah, Mycroft. Of course, well I can’t say no to you. I must warn you, this is the second week of this course. Will you be able to keep up?” 

The Omega resisted the urge to roll his eyes, of course I can. “Yes.” 

Professor Pearson nodded and handed back the piece of paper to Sherlock. “Well, have a seat in the back and we’ll get started.” 

The Omega nodded and went towards the back. Sherlock was provoking every Alpha with his scent, the hungry Alphas in the room basically drooled when the Omega’s scent hit their nose. His scent was intoxicating, the smell of honey lavender with hints of vanilla. Every Alpha that smelled his aroma, wanted to lunge towards Sherlock and claim him. As Sherlock continued walking to the back, his ears picked up the familiar low predatory growls that escaped every Alphas throat. 

The Omega was intelligent, brilliant and suppressed every class in his youth, which is why he was here. At the age of 17, he managed to get into college, of course with the help of his Alpha brother, Mycroft. His Alpha brother demanded that Sherlock attend a private university and be the best of the best but his Omega brother declined. Sherlock knew that he was the best of the best, so why attend a private university that contained pompous rich people when he could attend a public university and interact with those who aren’t babbling about the quantities of money they have stashed away. 

Suffering through a long debate with Mycroft, the Omega won the argument and he got his wish, attending to his desired university, Brunel. Sherlock was destined for greatness but there was flaw to him, a flaw that bugged Sherlock. 

Being an Omega, was the most irrational thing that ever happened to Sherlock. Once he matured and his scent kicked in, Alphas that surrounded him, noticed him. Everyday, he would experience the icky situation of having Alphas approach him and wolf whistle at him. Sherlock hated the attention, he sometimes wanted to be invisible, remove his scent, erase the fact that he was an Omega, not cause any attention to himself, but no. He was always the center of attention but for the wrong reasons. 

The Omega ignored the lustful groans being thrown his direction and reached his seat. Then his icy blue eyes landed on the Alpha that would be next to him. Sherlock recognized him, the one leaning against the tree. The Omega was surprised at how, well… how handsome the Alpha was. His blue orbs danced over the Alpha’s sandy blond hair, his pale blue eyes, his muscular form complimented with his tanned skin. 

The Omega took his seat and set his backpack on the floor. Once he sat comfortably in his seat, he inhaled the Alpha’s scent. Good lord. Sherlock closed his eyes and reveled in the man’s scent. The Alpha smelled of herbs and spices, an aroma that reflected nature. The smell of dirt being moistened by the fresh delivery of rain, traces of pine, and extended scents of sandalwood was lingering in the Omega’s nose. 

If Sherlock was honest with himself, he wouldn’t feel any shame to spread his legs across his desk and have this Alpha take him. Secretly, Sherlock begged that this man was single. 

This Alpha was supremely attractive but his scent absolutely captured the Omega’s attention. Sherlock opened his eyes and glanced to the side. John smiled sweetly at the Omega. Sherlock smiled back and noticed that the Alpha’s pupils were dilated, his posture was guarded, his breathing seemed to quicken, and the Omega noticed how the Alpha’s nostrils flared as he drank in the scent of Sherlock. 

Sherlock was sure that the fluttery butterflies in his stomach, were inside the Alpha’s stomach as well, and they were both experiencing the same effects. 

Oh, how this Chemistry class was the right choice for Sherlock.


	2. Two Is Cozy, Four’s A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock attracts the wrong attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: So, I personally love it when guys become nervous and they tend to stutter a lot and it’s honestly a huge weakness for me so, you can't really blame me if I gave Sherlock that trait hehe. 
> 
> Also, I’m determined to make Sherlock twinky as hell and an adorable mess. Hope y’all like that. 
> 
> Oh and really quickly, Molly Hooper, Jim Moriarty, and Irene Adler are vampires! Molly is an Omega while Irene and Jim are both Alphas.
> 
> Enjoy!

Professor Pearson continued on with his lecture, telling everyone that lab would take place next week. Everyone slumped back in their seats as they prepared themselves for a heavy lecture. Sherlock paid attention to the Beta man explaining the topic for today but immediately, the Omega became bored. He knew all this information, so why pay attention. 

Sherlock leaned back in his chair while he sneakily used his peripheral vision to acquire more information concerning the Alpha next to him. 

John was taking down notes but the constant sweet scent of the Omega was rolling into his nostrils, distracting him from his note taking. The Alpha felt a trigger going off, he suddenly felt protective of the Omega. He wanted to engulf the pale Omega in his strong arms and savor him. This was honestly the oddest feeling for John, when he was with Mary, he didn’t feel the urge to protect her. In fact, her scent never did hit John the way this Omega’s scent did. 

The Alpha couldn’t stand the silence between them. “I’m John. John Watson.” He extended his hand. 

Sherlock faced the Alpha. “Sherlock Holmes.” The Omega shook his hand. 

As Sherlock released the Alpha’s hand, he felt John’s fingertips brushing lightly against his small wrist. The Omega shuddered at the touch and tried to hide the blush creeping onto his pallid cheeks. 

“So, you’re new here?” The werewolf questioned. 

The Omega nodded. “Yes.” 

The Alpha smiled. “Well, at least we’ll have an array of sunshine on this campus.” 

Sherlock was confused. “Why, was it always dark here?” 

John smirked. “Now it’s not, since you’re here.” 

The Omega couldn’t help the smile spreading across his lips, he shyly looked down at his hands and tried to control his emotions. The Alpha was proud to have made Sherlock a blushing mess. 

The Alpha came closer to Sherlock. “Can I just say, you’re probably the most beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen.” 

Sherlock looked at the Alpha and lord was he burning up, usually he detested this sort of attention from Alphas but for some reason, he liked the way John complimented him. 

“Mr. Watson, do you have any comments about hydrogen bonds?” The professor purposefully picked on John due to the Alpha talking during the lesson. 

The werewolf tore his gaze from the Omega. “Only that hydrogen bonds have a weak bond between two molecules which form an electrostatic attraction between a proton and an electronegative atom.” 

Professor Pearson was expecting the Alpha to respond incorrectly but was surprised to see that John was actually paying attention. “That is correct, Mr. Watson. Let’s quit the chit chat back there and focus on what I’m saying.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The Omega laughed quietly as he heard John using a silly tone to answer the Beta. Sherlock eyed the Alpha as John sent him a playful smile. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Alrighty, see you all on Monday.” Professor Pearson dismissed his students. 

John arose from his seat and flashed Sherlock a smile, “See you next week.” 

Sherlock returned the smile. “Bye.” 

The Alpha disappeared from the classroom as Sherlock retrieved his backpack from the floor and headed out as well. Since chemistry was his last class, he had no reason to stay, but the Omega was hungry. He decided to go buy fish and chips before he headed home. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Molly Hooper was outside on the campus grounds leaning against a wall, waiting for her girlfriend, Irene Adler. The Omega was smoking a cigarette while scouting for a potential kill that she and Irene could enjoy. The vampire locked eyes on a Beta female, she was tall, had black hair, great body, and she had an abundance of blood running through her body. Molly liked this girl but of course, since Irene wasn’t here yet, she had no choice but to let the human walk away and live. 

The Omega rolled her eyes as she noticed Irene was taking her sweet ass fucking time, all the humans would soon be vacating the campus grounds and they’ll be left with no targets to hunt for. 

Sherlock was rummaging through his backpack, trying to find his wallet. 

The vampire smelled the Omega approaching her, she faced the tall slender boy walking towards her way and flashed a dangerous smile. “You’re the new Omega.” 

The Omega stopped looking through his backpack and faced the girl in front of him. “I’m sorry.” 

The vampire licked her lips, “You’re the new Omega everyone is talking about.” 

Sherlock deduced the Omega. “What’s it to you?” 

Molly smiled wickedly. “You’re a feisty one.” She breathed in the bittersweet taste of tar and blew a ring of smoke towards Sherlock’s face. “Jim would like you.” 

“Who’s Jim?” 

“He’s the leader of our group. There’s room for you toots.” 

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I have no desire to consort with your group.” 

The Omega approached Sherlock. “And if I could persuade you.” The vampire’s eyes landed on the visible vein running through Sherlock’s neck. 

The Omega stepped away from Molly. “No thank you. Excuse me, you’re probably waiting for your girlfriend who’s running late because her class is being delayed.” 

The vampire chuckled. “You deduce shit, don’t you? I’m telling you, Jim would love you.” 

“Well, I’m not interested.” Sherlock walked away. 

“My name’s Molly! If you change your mind, I’m here!” 

Sherlock turned around, seeing the Omega flicking her cigarette to the side as a pale woman with dark hair rammed Molly against the wall and fervently kissed her. The Omega eyed the intimate exchange and returned to finding his wallet. 

He had a nasty feeling towards this so-called Molly. 

Sherlock will definitely remember to stay away from her. The Omega found the campus filled with students and it irritated him. The Omega eyed an alternative path that seemed solitary and free of students, he shrugged and took the lonely path. 

The Omega was walking quietly when he felt someone tugging him backwards. “Where you off to?” An Alpha asked. 

Sherlock eyed the bigger man. “You’re not the only one here.” 

On cue, three more Alphas emerged from every direction. 

“You’re the new Omega. Fresh meat.” The leader of the group licked his lips. 

The Omega was internally panicking but he masked his fear very well. “Look gentlemen, obviously you’re all not attending this university. You come here to rob students, so I’m telling you now, I have nothing worth stealing.” 

The second Alpha behind Sherlock laughed darkly. “Who says we only steal?” 

Sherlock was terrified, “Please, I don’t want any trouble.” 

The Alpha in front of him approached the Omega. “Too late for that.” He pressed his fingers against Sherlock’s lips. “You a virgin?” The Omega’s eyes widened as the man laughed, “He is. Lucky for us. I bet you’ll love having two cocks in your ass and two cocks in your mouth. Get him!” 

Two Alphas from either side of Sherlock held him in place, while the Alpha behind the Omega ripped off his backpack. 

The Omega couldn’t hide his fear any longer. “Please, let me go!” 

The Alpha in front of Sherlock delivered a burning slap across his face, the sharp contact elicited a cut on the Omega’s lip. “Shut up!” 

The four Alphas forced Sherlock to the ground, the Alpha who slapped him, grabbed his throat. The rest of the men chuckled grimly as the leader of the group harshly cupped the Omega’s dick. “Be a good little slut for us and we’ll think about round two.” 

Sherlock felt his tears streaming down his face as he felt the man harassing him down there. The Omega closed his eyes in disgust as the other Alphas began to lick his face. The Alpha on top of Sherlock was unbuttoning the Omega’s pants when he was savagely pulled off of Sherlock. 

John placed a deathly grip on the Alpha’s throat. “Touch him one more time and I’ll rip your head off.” The werewolf roughly shoved the Alpha against the wall, purposefully slamming his head against the concrete barrier, eliciting a pained scream along with a concussion. The pathetic Alpha whimpered on the floor as John towered over him. 

The Alpha faced the three men holding Sherlock down. “Who wants to get their arse beaten second?” 

The three Alphas charged towards John, they held onto the Alpha but unknown to these morons, John was a werewolf and with that, the gift of strength was embedded into John’s muscles. John laughed, “You guys are weak.” 

While two Alphas held onto his arms, the third Alpha attacked John, he delivered punches to his face and abdomens. Sherlock wanted to help John but his body was in shock, the need to help John was growing but his body wouldn’t let him get up. 

The Alpha kept hurting John until he stupidly felt tired. They were all confused, the Alpha managed to hurt John but out of all that, he only managed to bestow a single cut on the werewolf’s face. 

John felt the warm red liquid running down his cheek. “All that for a drop of blood.” 

The werewolf kicked the Alpha in front of him, sending the Alpha flying back towards the wall. John forcefully delivered a kick to the Alpha on his left, he heard the snap of the man’s knee and the Alpha fell to the ground with a loud shriek. The werewolf went underneath the second Alpha’s grip and twisted the man’s arm as he kicked the back of the Alpha’s legs. The Alpha was slammed against the ground as John stepped onto the man’s back and violently dislocated his arm. The unbearable pain caused the Alpha to scream horribly as John released him. 

John dangerously went towards the Alpha who hit him and lifted the man to his feet, “Run.” The werewolf dangerously growled. “Before I kill you all.” 

The werewolf released the Alpha and the man ran, leaving his friends behind. John growled in disgust as he picked up all the Alphas from the floor. “Move your fucking arses! Leave!” 

The three remaining Alphas scurried away, either limping or clutching onto a damaged body part. Once John saw them disappear from his view, he went to Sherlock, falling to his knees as he cupped the Omega’s face. “Sherlock, are you okay?” 

“I’m sorry.” The Omega replied shakily. 

The Alpha was confused, “Why are you sorry?” 

“I’m sorry for not helping you.” 

The werewolf rolled his eyes, “Don’t be sorry for that. Come here.” John embraced Sherlock, his strong arms wrapping around the Omega’s thin body. Possessively, the Alpha buried his nose in Sherlock’s curls, trying to eliminate the stench of the other Alphas and placing his scent all over the Omega. 

Sherlock knew what John was doing, if he were with someone else, the Omega would have pushed the man away and bared his teeth as a reminder to keep his hands to himself. Yet here, pressed against the Alpha’s chest as his scanty body was being engulfed by John’s muscled arms. He didn’t feel repulsed rather he felt safe and… loved? Sherlock took the opportunity to nuzzle his face against the Alpha’s chest and inhaled John’s scent. Unconsciously, his slender fingers roamed over the Alpha’s arms, feeling the firm muscles around him. 

John came back to his senses and slowly released the Omega. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

The Omega hazily stared at John. “I’m fine.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
After an hour of John rubbing soothing circles onto Sherlock’s back and constantly nuzzling his nose in the Omega’s hair, the Alpha lifted the boy to his feet. The werewolf was a bit surprised at Sherlock’s tall height but that simple detail only made John want the Omega more. The Alpha looked up at Sherlock and offered a kind smile as he went to retrieve the Omega’s backpack from the ground. 

John gave Sherlock his backpack. “Do you want to go get food? Are you hungry?” 

The Omega smiled. “Starving.” 

Sherlock took the Alpha to a small restaurant called Angelo’s and the Omega ordered his awaited craving, fish and chips. The Omega was happily munching on his food as the werewolf watched Sherlock, occasionally remembering to eat the bowl of fries he ordered. 

The Alpha took a sip of his water, “You’re taller than I expected.” 

Sherlock looked up, hoping that his tall height didn’t put off John. “Is that a bad thing?” 

The werewolf grabbed a fry. “No. Not at all. I find it attractive.” 

The Omega felt his cheeks flushing. “John. I — thank you, for what you did.” 

John smiled proudly. “I did what I had to do. I protected you.” 

Sherlock licked the grease from his fingers. “Of course, since you want to be a doctor, I guess its in your nature to protect others.” 

The Alpha stared at the Omega. “How did you know I want to be a doctor?” 

The Omega panicked, fuck, he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “I didn’t know… I observed.” 

The werewolf was perplexed. “How?” 

Sherlock looked down at his food. “Well, when I saw you in class, it wasn’t very difficult to guess whether you were taking that class for general requirements or for your intended major. Usually people who take chemistry classes are involved in the medical field. Your stance in that class screams attentiveness, you look forward to each class because you want to pass the course with a good grade. There are smudges of charcoal on your fingers, which means that you draw but why would a doctor want to draw? Simple, you’re taking a human anatomy class that requires you to draw the human body and memorize every body part and bone embedded beneath our skin. Then the book of human biology in your backpack only proved that my deductions about you wanting to be a doctor were correct.” 

John was in a state of awe. “That was… amazing.” 

The Omega brightened up. “Really?” 

“Of course, that was bloody brilliant!” 

Sherlock internally jumped. “That’s not what people usually say.” 

“What do people usually say?” 

The Omega snorted. “Piss off.” 

The Alpha chuckled. “Well, they’re idiots.” 

Sherlock chuckled as well. “Exactly.” 

The werewolf and the Omega finished eating their free meal and headed outside where they were greeted by the sunset. 

John faced Sherlock. “Can I walk you home?” 

The Omega hesitated to answer. “You don’t have to walk me home.” 

The Alpha came closer, “But I want too. Don’t you want me close to you?” 

Sherlock felt his knees go weak, the kind gesture John was offering was protection. It was way beyond the Omega’s control, he’s never wanted anyone to protect him but how could he say no to John. “Of course, I do.” 

The werewolf smirked and offered his arm to Sherlock. “Then let me take you home. Just lead the way.” 

The Omega smiled nervously and slid his arm around John’s and led the way to his house. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
By the time Sherlock and John arrived at the Omega’s house, it was night time already. The two approached a mansion guarded by an intimidating black gate. 

Sherlock huffed in sadness as he halted their calm pace. “Well, here we are.” 

John looked at the estate in front of him and was completely dumbfounded. He’s rich. Fuck. The Alpha felt a huge disappointment blooming across his entire body, how could anyone like Sherlock be with someone like John? The werewolf would never be enough for the Omega, sure, John wasn’t poor but he wasn’t rich either. Even if he did become a doctor and managed to receive a well-paid salary, he would never be at Sherlock’s status. 

The beautiful Omega deserved someone who was loaded with money. Sherlock doesn’t need an Alpha who was barely surviving on his own and the Omega certainly didn’t need an Alpha who was cursed to change into a werewolf. 

It’s hopeless. 

The Omega read John like a book, he noticed how John’s face changed into sadness. Sherlock read every emotion except for the tiny fact, that the Alpha was a werewolf. “Please. Don’t let this put you off.” 

The Alpha faced the Omega. “How did you — oh right. You can deduce people. So, basically you read my thought process.” 

“Basically.” 

The werewolf smiled tightly. “Then you would understand that being with me isn’t ideal.” 

Sherlock was not about to accept that answer. “Why not? You’re human just like me. It’s not like you’re a werewolf or something.” 

John froze momentarily when the Omega mentioned the word werewolf but he remained neutral. “That’s true but your family might not approve of you being around with someone like me.” 

“And what kind of a person are you?” 

“I’m not rich, Sherlock. I’m not anywhere close to your level. You’re like a gorgeous phoenix and I’m a small little flea. That’s how different we are. You wouldn’t want to be friends with me. I’m honestly no one… but you can be with others who belong in your world.” 

Sherlock huffed in annoyance. “John, I don’t care if you’re rich or poor. I… yes, my family has money but I’m not like them. I despise this lifestyle. I want different things. I want to see a different world. I want to meet people who aren’t idiots… li-like you.” The Omega hated when he stuttered. It usually always happened when he became extremely nervous. “I-I like b-being with y-you. Please, b-be my friend. Don’t let this.” He gestured towards the mansion. “Discourage you.” 

The Alpha stared into Sherlock’s eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to cause any trouble with your family.” 

The Omega laughed. “The only family I have is my brother. I don’t think he’ll care about the people I’m with.” 

The werewolf smiled. “Well, then. Friends?” He extended his hand towards the skinny Omega. 

Sherlock couldn’t help the happiness spreading across his body. “Friends.” The Omega shook the Alpha’s hand. 

“Do you have classes tomorrow?” John asked. 

The Omega shook his head. “No. I’m taking three online classes. Chemistry is the only one that I’m required to appear in person.” 

“Brilliant! I don’t have classes tomorrow, so… do you want to go somewhere with me?” 

Sherlock’s cheeks were flushed. “A-As a d-date?” 

John smirked. “Of course. If you want to, if not then that’s okay.” 

“I’d love too.” 

The Alpha smiled warmly. “Great! So, can I pick you up here tomorrow? Say around 11 am?” 

“11 is perfect.” 

“Awesome, well just in case, can I have your phone number?” The werewolf asked confidently. 

The Omega looked through his pockets. “Sure.” 

The two exchanged phones and punched in their numbers. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes.” Sherlock answered happily. 

The werewolf approached the Omega and lifted Sherlock’s pale hand to his lips, delivering a lovable kiss to the Omega’s knuckles. “Goodnight.” 

The Omega was burning up and his breathing was a mess. “G-Goodnight.” 

John turned to walk away and the Alpha was smiling his wolfy grin. Unlike Sherlock, once he saw John disappear from his sight, he slumped against the gate and began to giggle wildly as he lifted the hand John kissed towards his lips. He traced over the skin that touched the Alpha’s lips and smiled like a idiot in love. The Omega stayed outside for a few minutes more as his breathing came back to normal and his heated cheeks went back to his pale complexity. 

Yet, the Omega was unaware that his oh so lovely big brother, witnessed the entire situation.


	3. Castles In The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Sebastian Moran is an Alpha and a vampire. And him and Jim have a complicated sexual relationship.

Sherlock entered the mansion quietly, not wanting to disturb his brother or see his face. He gently closed the front door behind him, once he noticed that the silence surrounding him wasn’t disturbed, he turned around to dash up the stairs when the sight of his brother came into view. Mycroft was standing in front of him and the Omega was not surprised to see his brother here. 

“Ah, well I couldn’t avoid you, could I? I’m going to —“ 

The Alpha cut him off, “Who is he?” 

“My dear brother, if you’re not clear about your questions, then I can’t answer them.” 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Don’t play stupid with me. It doesn’t suit you.” 

The Omega threw his hands up in the air. “How the fuck am I supposed to know what you’re talking about?” 

“Fine. Let’s play it your way. Who was the Alpha outside placing a kiss on your hand?” 

Sherlock clenched his teeth together in anger but resisted the rosy blush creeping into his cheeks as the memory of the Alpha’s lips ghosted over his knuckles. “I think he’s called none of your business.” 

The Alpha was growing impatient. “It is my business. You are my brother and my responsibility. And I will not tolerate seeing you running around with Alphas I don’t approve of.” 

The Omega laughed. “I’m 17! I can be with whoever I want! I’m not a child! I’ll be 18 in nine months and I’ll finally be an adult! Then I won’t have to deal with you!” 

“Even if you become 18, you are not an adult to me. As long as you live under my roof, you play by my rules. Now, stop changing the subject! Who. Is. He?” 

Sherlock wasn’t to give the Alpha the satisfaction of spilling the beans. “I’m not saying anything.” 

“His name is John Hamish Watson. 21 years old. Attending Brunel University, his goal is to become a doctor. His parents died when he was 12 years old. Since then, he’s been on his own. No siblings, no close relatives, nothing. Which means he fends for himself and is barely surviving on his own. Lives in a small flat on 221B Baker Street. Have I left out any other important detail about him?” 

The Omega was internally wincing at being exposed to John’s personal life so bluntly. “I’m sorry, I became so bored just by hearing your voice that I’m pretty sure I counted all the dust particles surrounding you.” 

Mycroft approached Sherlock, towering over his smaller brother. “I’m going to ask this one last time. And I’ll adjust the question for you. Who is John Hamish Watson to you?” 

Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek and stared into his brother’s eyes. “He’s an Alpha who I find interesting and he’s my friend. Would you like to know anything else?” 

“What kind of friend places a kiss on your hand?” The Alpha asked angrily. 

The Omega smirked. “Well, times are changing.” Sherlock began to walk away. 

“Don’t walk away from me Sherlock!” 

Sherlock went up the stairs and held onto the railing. “Oh, by the way. I’m seeing him tomorrow.” 

Mycroft eyed his brother in confusion. “What?!” 

“Yes, he asked me out on a date and I said of course. So, I’m seeing him tomorrow.” 

The Alpha raised his voice. “You will do no such thing! I forbid it!” 

The Omega bursted into laughter. “And who are you to stop me? Oh, look at the time! It’s time for me to lock myself in my room and avoid your annoying face.” Sherlock ran up the stairs and went straight into his room. 

Mycroft was on the brink of exploding into chunks of pure anger. “SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! YOU WILL NOT SEE HIM! DO YOU HEAR ME!” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Please let me go.” 

Molly removed her fangs from the young man’s wrist and licked the stream of blood seeping from the two pointy incisions. 

She and Irene were hunting at night, looking for a human to consume their tasty blood and to their happiness, they found a Beta male who was stupid enough to believe that Molly and Irene would engage in a threesome with him. 

“Shh. The more you struggle, the more it hurts.” The vampire whispered. 

Irene detached her fangs from the Beta’s other wrist and smiled down at their dinner. “You talk too much.” 

In a flash, Irene used her knife-like nails to deliver a deep cut across the man’s throat. Immediately, she and Molly dove in to drink the essence spurting from the Beta’s throat. The man was convulsing violently as fountains of blood were escaping his mouth. 

Both vampires were drenched in blood, Irene’s white dress was splattered with red liquid and Molly’s outfit became soaked as well. Once the man stopped moving, it became a clear sign that the Beta finally died. 

The vampires drained every drop of blood in the man’s body and lifted their heads to face one another. Their mouths were open as they stared into each other’s eyes. Irene reached forward, her entire face painted red as she lifted her blood covered hand. Her slender fingers made their way to Molly’s hair and with a firm grip, she pulled back the Omega’s head. Molly revealed her fangs as she felt streams of blood rolling down her face. 

The Alpha pulled Molly towards her lips and they began to kiss like wild animals. Their tongues were darting out to lick off the blood covering their faces and their fangs grazed over their lips. The Omega moaned hungrily and she crawled over the dead body in between her and Irene, and made her way into the Alpha’s arms. Molly’s hands traveled underneath Irene’s stained dress and past her panties. 

The Omega’s fingers skillfully parted the Alpha’s labia and ran her wet finger up and down Irene’s entrance. The vampire then inserted a bloodied finger inside Irene and managed to elicit growl from the Alpha. Irene felt herself becoming wet at the intrusion inside her pussy and as a result, she sunk her fangs into the Omega’s lower lip when Moriarty walked in. 

Moriarty cleared his throat. “You know, you both can get a room and prevent people from vomiting.” 

Molly laughed, “No thanks.” 

“I like to fuck my Omega in public.” Irene sassily remarked. 

Molly faced her Alpha. “Oh, darling. You can’t fuck me in public right now.” 

Irene was confused. “Why ever not?” 

The Omega licked her fingers clean and slipped them underneath her boxer shorts. She felt her vagina and soaked her fingers in a heavy liquid. Molly brought her fingers up to display the fresh droplets of blood running down each digit. “I’m on my period.” 

The Alpha took hold of the vampire’s fingers and dragged her tongue over each one. “I love it when you’re on your period. You taste better when blood is leaking out of your pussy.” 

Molly blushed uncontrollably and leaned forward to capture Irene’s lips when Moriarty spoke again. 

“That’s disgusting.” The Alpha retorted. 

“No one asked your opinion.” Irene commented. 

Moriarty ignored the vampire’s comment and made his way towards an old throne and sat his bottom down. 

For years, Moriarty has been looking for a hideout that would house his precious race of vampires. They needed a secret place, where not even the humans could find them. 

Until one day, far from the outskirts of London, the Alpha stumbled onto a Victorian fort that was abandoned for centuries and hidden from the public eye. He entered the deserted fort and in an instant, he decided to offer this shelter to his fellow vampires. 

As quickly as he found it, he filled the forsaken fort with hundreds of blood suckers. So far, he’s recruited thousands and thousands of vampires to work for him and about three hundred humans were converted to vampires. He was proud of his growing population of vampires but the Alpha’s greed to have more vulnerable humans changed into vampires was flourishing. 

This was his primary goal, he wanted the world to be given back to the vampires, he wanted blood suckers to rule this dark world again. Moriarty wanted to decimate the race of humans and bring an end to the existence of werewolves. The Alpha desired the right to be king of this boring world that can be destined for more, but for now, he had to take baby steps. His thoughts were interrupted when the soft voice belonging to Molly whizzed past his ears. 

“Jim, I think I found you another toy to play with.” The Omega purred. 

The Alpha locked his gaze on the vampire. “Oh.” 

Molly extracted herself from Irene’s arms and walked towards Moriarty. “He’s fresh meat. Tender. Innocent. Pure. Just how you like them. He’s a bit young but age was never a problem for you, was it?” The Omega smiled with a glint of mischief as her fangs grazed her lips. 

“Go on.” 

The vampire approached Moriarty, fat drops of blood fell from her face and landed on the floor. “He’s an Omega. Tall, pale, dark hair… virgin.” Molly chuckled dangerously as the last word slipped from her lips. She wiped away the blood running down her throat and licked the red liquid off her fingers. “He deduces people, just like you. A perfect match.” 

Jim’s attention was finally captured at the last part. His jolly and insane self was beginning to emerge. “Is that so?” The Alpha licked his lips. “What’s his name?” 

Molly’s smile faltered. “I actually don’t know his name.” 

As a quick as a flash, Jim appeared in front of the Omega, his hand gripping her throat. “How can you not know?” He growled. 

Irene shot towards Molly and growled lowly at the Alpha holding her Omega. “Let her go Jim.” 

Moriarty eyed the vampire behind Molly and bared his fangs in a warning. “This does not concern you, Irene.” 

The Alpha retrieved a knife from her dress and pressed the blade against Jim’s throat. “You may be our ruler but Molly is my Omega. Mine! And I’ll kill anyone who touches her and that includes you. Don’t think I won’t hesitate to slit your throat.” 

Jim eyed the two vampires and brought Molly closer to him. “Honey, you are honestly so…” The last word came out in his sing song voice. “Stupid!!” The Alpha released the vampire and pushed her back into Irene’s arms. Jim walked past the two vampires and shouted, “MORAN!” 

“What’s up boss?” 

Moriarty turned around and was faced with the ridiculously attractive vampire. “Sebby! You sexy tiger. Always popping up behind me. Careful you might get ideas that I like it from behind.” The Alpha licked Moran’s face. 

Moran lit a cigarette and blew the puff of smoke into the vampire’s face. “What do you want?” 

“I have a job for you!” Jim chirped excitedly. 

“Fucking finally.” The Alpha eyed Jim. 

The vampire went behind the Alpha and rested his chin on Moran’s shoulder. “I need you to be with Molly, stay by her side until she tells you about a specific Omega that I want. Once you see him, follow him, learn his daily schedule, tell me about his family, the people he talks too, where lives and all that good stuff. But most importantly, find out his name. Got that pumpkin!” 

“Got it.” 

The Alpha happily clapped his hands together. “Wonderful! Now everyone, get the fuck out of my face! And take that corpse with you. It’s dry of blood, I don’t like things that are used.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was fixing his hair when he heard his phone buzzing. The Omega read the incoming message. 

  
  
**Hey its John. I’m here**. 

  
  
Sherlock smiled as he typed out.  I’ll be out in 5. 

The Omega emerged from his room and went downstairs, where he met with Mycroft. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Alpha demanded. 

“Honestly Mycroft, your deducing skills these days are a bit slow. I’m obviously going outside.” 

Mycroft chuckled. “No, you’re not.” 

“Yes, I am.” Sherlock tried to get past his brother but the Alpha pushed him back. 

“You are staying here.” 

“The hell am I.” The Omega had no other alternative but to distract his brother. Even if that involved throwing an unexpected punch. 

Mycroft wasn’t expecting the uncalled gesture involving Sherlock’s fist meeting his nose. The Alpha held onto his nose as the Omega slipped past him with a cheerful smile. “Bye dear brother.” 

“SHERLOCK!!!” 

Sherlock opened the front door and ran towards the gate. He immediately spotted John leaning against the heavy black gate. From what the Omega could see, the Alpha was dressed in a pair of jeans, a checkered button up shirt with a black cardigan sweater on top of it. John looked so handsome to Sherlock that the Omega needed to remember to control his stuttering when he conversed with the Alpha. 

Sherlock opened the gate and greeted the Alpha. “Hello John.” 

The werewolf smiled brightly as he took in the Omega’s form. Sherlock wore black trousers with a tight purple dress shirt and a suit jacket. Pretty posh but the Omega still looked attractive. “Hello Sherlock. You ready to go?” 

“Where exactly are we going?” 

John smirked. “I thought you already deduced the answer to that question.” 

Sherlock blushed, fuck get it together! “I deduce people, I don’t read minds John.” 

The Alpha chuckled. “Well, it wouldn’t hurt to tell you. Have you ever been to the outskirts of London?” 

The Omega shook his head. “Not really?” 

“Well, there’s an old castle located on the outskirts. I usually go there to be alone. So, I thought, why don’t I show my secret hiding place to the most beautiful Omega I ever met.” 

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile, he looked down at his shoes and pressed his hands behind his back. “So, it’s abandoned.” 

“Yes.” 

“That’s not fair. This benefits me because I actually love old castles. You figured out my weakness yet, I failed to learned yours.” 

The werewolf leaned closer to the Omega, pushing him back against the black gate and crowding his space. “Well, I think it should be fairly obvious.” 

Sherlock felt his cheeks becoming as red as a tomato when he figured out that John’s weakness was him. He was the Alpha’s weakness! 

John noticed the Omega becoming a mess and spared Sherlock a second to recover from his blushes. “Shall we go.” 

“Lead the way.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
It was a long cab ride plus a bit of a walk but they arrived at their destination. Usually, it was easier for John to get there in a few minutes, for his werewolf strength allowed him to run fast but with a human at his side, he needed to slow it down. 

Once they arrived, the Alpha heard Sherlock gasping in surprise. The Omega had never been to this part of London but he found this concealed place exquisite. His mind kept gathering information about the castle when John’s voice cut through his thought process. 

“Want to get closer?” 

Sherlock faced the Alpha. “Yes.” 

The two made their way towards the castle, the Omega barely noticed how alone this place was, and the existence of humans ceased to exist. Sherlock deduced that the immense structure was once considered an impenetrable wall. The entire castle was still standing strong but many areas were wearing away, certain walls were breaking down into dust. 

They both entered the lonely castle and the Omega’s eyes were drawn to the beautiful ceilings that were once painted in bright rich colors, depicting angels and heavens. Sherlock deduced that the castle was built during the Medieval times. The architecture curiously resembled the designs that used to thrive during the Gothic times. The Omega felt himself being enraptured by the still intact stained-glass windows that produced an array of colors due to the sun hitting it. Then Sherlock’s eyes roamed over to the many rooms that were left untouched for many years. 

“Do you like it?” The werewolf questioned. 

The Omega faced John. “Like it? I love it.” 

The Alpha smirked. “I bet you’re deducing every single detail in this castle.” 

“Took you that long to notice?” 

John snorted and began to lead the way. 

“How did you learn about this place?” Sherlock asked. 

“My mum used to bring me here.” 

The Omega felt a pang of sadness as he remembered the private information pertaining to the Alpha was wrongly exposed to him by his stupid brother. “What happened to her?” 

The werewolf hadn’t revisited the day that involved the death of his parents, he felt a huge tension tugging at his heart as he forced the words through his mouth. “She died, along with my father.” 

Sherlock was not sure how to comfort John, he never had to deal with… sentiment. “I’m sorry.” 

The Alpha turned back to face the Omega. “It’s nothing. Come on.” 

The werewolf headed towards an old dingy staircase that lead up to the many rooms that made up the castle. He began to head up the stairs when he realized that his shoes were the only ones making noise. 

John looked back and saw Sherlock eyeing the stairs. “What’s wrong?” 

The Omega was deducing the stability of the stairs in front of him. “These stairs aren’t safe.” 

“What?” The Alpha chuckled. 

“These stairs are older than time, the structure has begun to wear off and the sturdiness it once had, is now gone. The extra amount of weight from our bodies will cause it to break and we’ll most likely break a leg or twist an ankle.” 

The werewolf came down the stairs and stood in front of Sherlock. “And why haven’t these stairs collapsed already?” 

“Not sure but in any second they can crumble into large rocks and dust.” 

“So, you won’t go up these stairs?” John asked. 

The Omega shook his head. “No, this looks unstable.” 

The Alpha managed to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. “Okay. It seems to me, that nothing will change your mind.” 

“Nope.” 

“Okay. Before we turn back. What the heck is that thing up there?” 

Sherlock was confused as he looked up. “Where?” 

As soon as the Omega looked up, the werewolf swooped down to grab Sherlock’s slender legs and hoisted the Omega on his shoulder. 

“Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down, John!” Sherlock began to thrash crazily but his constant struggles seemed to have no affect on John. “John! You will not take me on those stairs!” 

The Alpha chuckled. “I’ve got you. I’ve been here a million times and these stairs have never crashed underneath my feet.” 

“To be exact, you’ve been here 46 times.” 

“Wow, and out of those 46 times, these stairs never crumbled down to the floor.” 

“Put me down, John!” 

The werewolf began to walk up the stairs. “Trust me. You’re not going to die.” 

As soon as the Omega felt John going up the stairs, he scrambled to hold onto the Alpha. His hands accidentally flew to the werewolf’s bum but he immediately regretted his actions and brought his hands to John’s strong back. 

The Alpha felt the firm squeeze to his bum. “Ou, somebody’s frisky.” 

Sherlock felt his ears becoming red and he punched John in the back, emitting a chuckle from the Alpha. “Shut up, you idiot.” Yet, the Omega couldn’t forget the muscled bum that once filled his hands. 

The Alpha reached the top of the stairs and turned around, facing Sherlock towards the open roof top as the werewolf eyed the staircase. “See. It’s still intact.” 

The Omega lifted his head, curious about the blue sky that peeked through an open door. “You’ve made your point. Now put me down.” 

“Hm. No, not yet. Until we pass through this door and go up a few steps. Then we will be on the roof.” 

Sherlock punched the Alpha’s back again. “Dammit John! I can walk you know!” 

“I know that but I like the feeling of your weight on me. I like having you this close.” 

The Omega stopped his rambles and buried his face in his hands, he’s never blushed so much in his life since he’s met John. God, he needs to get it together. 

The Alpha reached the rooftop and the sudden gust of wind hit Sherlock’s face like a glass of water. The refreshing air cooled down the warm temperature in his pallid cheeks. 

The werewolf placed the Omega down on his feet and smirked. “Why so red?” 

“Shut up!” 

John chuckled and spared Sherlock a minute to regain control of his body. The Alpha walked towards the ledge of the castle and fixed his eyes on the green fields surrounding this place. Once the Omega regained his composure, he appeared next to John and rested his hands on the ledge. 

“So, what’s the story?” 

John faced Sherlock. “What makes you think there’s a story?” 

The Omega smiled. “There’s always a story behind these ancient walls. And from the looks of your posture, you look like you are dying to spill the details of the story pertaining to this castle.” 

The Alpha looked into the distance and took a deep breath. “Mind you, I don’t know if this story is true or not but my mum used to tell it to me.” 

“I believe in facts but I’ve always had a soft spot for fairytales. Entertain me.” 

The werewolf collected his thoughts and began the tale. “Long time ago, this place was once known as the castle in the sky. There once lived a prince who belonged to a powerful family. The prince was headstrong, brave, beautiful, and very intelligent. Just like you.” 

Sherlock smiled shyly and waited for John to continue with the already captivating story. 

“He was such a young spirit that he was oblivious to his duties as a prince. His mother and father were secretly waiting for their son to marry a young woman who would birth his spawn and eventually, help the prince become a king. But the prince never showed any interest to the countless princesses that occasionally visited their kingdom without an invitation. For he had a secret lover.” 

The Omega began to guess. “Another prince? No, a servant? No.” He eyed the Alpha carefully. “A general, no. I’m close. A knight!” 

The werewolf chuckled. “Correct! His lover was a valiant knight. He was strong, handsome, witty, charming, and courageous. He sounds a bit like me.” Sherlock snorted. 

“Anyways, they both knew each other since they were infants. As usual, they started off as little boys who liked each other’s company and became immediate friends. But the body and mind of a boy will eventually grow and evolve into a new mindset. At one moment, they were kids running around the sunflower fields and being innocent. The next, they became teenagers who were on the brink of becoming men.” 

“They both developed unknown feelings for one another but they were scared to act upon it. So, one night when the prince and the knight came back from their daily duties, the knight took a bold step and kissed the prince.” 

John came closer to the Omega, “The prince was completely frozen when he felt the light brush of skin against his lips.” The Alpha settled his hand in the crook of Sherlock’s neck and brought the Omega closer to his lips. 

With a gentle whisper, the werewolf continued the story. “The knight pulled away, looking into the prince’s eyes and waited to see how the prince would react.” John reached up towards Sherlock’s lips. 

“Then the prince kissed the knight back. The knight felt himself falling in love with the sweet soft taste of the prince’s beautiful lips.” The Alpha swiped his thumb across the Omega’s lower lip and Sherlock’s eyes fell to John’s lips. “The taste they shared was unique and perfect.” John smirked and stepped back, letting the Omega go. 

Sherlock felt himself emerging from his trance like state and became embarrassed when he believed that the Alpha would kiss him. 

The Omega looked out into the distance and took a deep breath. “What happened next?” 

“Then, everything went black. The next morning, the prince’s parents notified their son about an engagement that he had no knowledge about. The prince was to be betrothed with a princess. An immediate anger blossomed through the prince’s mind and he couldn’t believe that his parents basically fixed his future with someone he didn’t know, much less loved. In that moment, the prince was this close to revealing the love he had for his knight.” 

“But he knew his father well, for the king would’ve killed the knight. So, his secret lover would remain unidentified and he stormed out of the room that held his parents. The prince went towards his room and destroyed everything. His tantrum faded away at some point and he decided to wait until it was dark, to see his knight. Every night, they met in the woods and stayed together for a long time before the sun came back in the sky.” 

“Once they met in the woods, the knight could sense that the prince was troubled, so, the prince spoke about the engagement to a princess. The knight was furious and during his wrathful ramblings, he faced the prince and offered to elope with him. The prince remained silent and the answer to the knight’s question was…” 

Sherlock finished the sentence for the Alpha. “No.” 

John faced the Omega. “Yeah. The prince said no.” 

“Why?” 

“I think you can guess why.” 

Sherlock eyed the Alpha carefully. “The reputation of his family was greater than the love he had for the knight. If the prince eloped with the knight, his family would suffer the consequences of being ridiculed.” 

“Correct. That answer didn’t sit too well with the knight for they began to argue. And one thing led to another, the knight threw his hands in the air and walked away from the prince.” The werewolf sighed. 

“As a kid, I always hated this part of the story because once the knight left, the knight decided to leave the kingdom. He thought that if the prince wasn’t willing to run away with him, then the prince never truly loved the knight. So, the next morning, the knight packed his belongings and resigned his duty to the king. While this was happening, the prince was on the other side of the kingdom looking for the knight.” 

“The prince thought really hard about their argument and decided to elope with the knight. After looking everywhere and failing to find the knight, he asked one of the guards if he knew about the knight’s whereabouts. The guard notified the prince that the knight was gone. With as much speed as he could muster, he ran towards the main hall where his parents’ throne sat. But he was too late, for the knight was far away from the kingdom.” 

The Omega watched as the wind blew through the grass. Deep down inside, Sherlock truly wished for this story to have a happily ever after. “So, he left?” 

John nodded. “He did. The knight left and never came back. During his absence, the prince accepted his fate which involved a woman that he’ll marry but never learn to love. The night before the wedding, the prince finally understood that his union ship with the princess would finally happen. As that realization hit the prince, he understood that the hope of waking up one day and having the knight back with him, would never happen.” 

“The prince felt his world collapsing on his shoulders and the truth of not having his knight became his reality. He couldn’t stand knowing that it was his fault that he lost his one true love. So, he went into the bathroom, striped himself bare and filled the tub with water but he didn’t close the tap for the water. He allowed the water to spill over onto the floor. And the prince sat there, thinking about how his life turned upside down.” 

“He kept fiddling with a blade in between his fingers, wondering if death was much better choice. After hours of just thinking, the prince lifted the blade to his veins, and slit them. Slowly and painfully, he suffered through the agony of having his veins split open and eventually, the prince bled to death. The once clear water was now running red. Later, one of the maids found him but the loss of blood was too great.” 

“It was impossible to save the prince. His parents were heartbroken at the image of their son taking his own life. The reason for his suicide was obscure to everyone except for the queen. Secretly, she knew about the relationship between her son and the knight but she never said anything, even now, with her son dead, she wouldn’t expose her son’s secret for it wasn’t hers to reveal.” 

“The news of the prince’s death spread across the lands like a virus. Just like a virus looks for its host, it found its way to the knight. When the knight heard about the death of the prince, he couldn’t believe his ears. So, he left his home and rode his horse to the kingdom, it took about two days for the knight to reach the kingdom. Once he arrived, the funeral for the prince was over and the king locked himself in his room.” 

“When the knight came looking for the king and queen, he was only attended by the queen. When the queen laid eyes on the knight, she felt herself bursting into tears. She ran towards the knight and hugged him tightly, for they both knew that the only person that they loved, would never come back.” 

The Alpha faced the Omega. “And that’s the end of their story.” 

The werewolf remained silent for a bit until he spoke again. “It’s sad, how the prince lost his knight and how the knight lost his prince.” John felt an ocean of sad memories involving his mother and he needed to leave this castle. “Come on, lets lay on the grass for a bit.” 

Sherlock watched as the Alpha made his way towards the open door. “Why didn’t you like this story as a child?” 

The werewolf stopped walking. “I guess as a child, I always believed that true love would eventually end up with a happy ending. Then when my mum told me this story, I realized that love is never happy and the whole happily ever after business is an illusion, we all chase, but we can never quite reach it.” John smiled and began to head downstairs. 

The Omega followed the Alpha down the stairs and exited the castle. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John and Sherlock were laying on the grass while looking up at the blue sky above them. 

“Thank you.” 

The Alpha faced the Omega. “For what?” 

“For this. For bringing me here.” 

The werewolf chuckled. “You’re welcome.” 

Sherlock continued studying the sky and noticed a group of fluffy clouds huddling together, never realizing that John was staring at him. “Beautiful isn’t it? The clouds and the sky.” 

The Alpha didn’t take his eyes off the Omega. “Yes.” 

Sherlock tilted his head to the side and made eye contact with John. “John, you’re not even looking up.” 

“I don’t have to.” 

The Omega felt his cheeks becoming warm as the Alpha came closer to him. The werewolf rested himself on his elbow and pulled Sherlock towards his body. 

“Do I make you nervous?” John asked huskily. 

The Omega swallowed his salvia. “I… I-I.” Dammit Sherlock! Get it together! Sherlock chuckled nervously. “D-Depends on what you mean.” 

The Alpha’s rough hand completely engulfed Sherlock’s thin thigh. “Do you get nervous when I touch you like this?” 

The Omega was failing to push the words forming in his mind through his lips, so he simply nodded. 

The werewolf leaned down, closer to Sherlock’s soft lips. “Sherlock.” His warm breath washed over the Omega’s face, causing Sherlock’s heart to beat faster. “I’ve never felt anything like _this_ before. There’s something about you that drives me crazy. I just want you all the time, I want to hold you, feel you. I want you to be _mine_.” John couldn’t hold back his urges anymore. 

The Alpha swooped down and captured the Omega’s lips. It was a gentle connection of skin against skin, sparking an array of fireworks all over Sherlock’s body. The Omega gasped softly and dared to place his hand on John’s cheek. 

The werewolf broke the kiss. “Sherlock.” He growled deeply. 

John kissed Sherlock again, only this time more passionately. His hand was going up the Omega’s thigh as Sherlock pulled the Alpha closer. The werewolf settled himself on top of the Omega, he deepened the kiss, nipping away at Sherlock’s full lower lip. In return, the Omega sucked on John’s upper lip which caused the Alpha to growl loudly. The werewolf felt his cock becoming hard and the urge to rut himself on Sherlock was becoming more appealing. 

The Omega could feel John’s huge length pressing against his own erection and he wanted to feel more of the Alpha’s shaft on him. Sherlock reached for John’s bum and urged the Alpha to rub against him. The werewolf had both hands on either side of the Omega’s face and his lips were hovering above Sherlock’s. They stared into each other’s eyes as John bucked his hips against the Omega’s. 

“J-John.” 

“You’re so beautiful. I want you to be mine.” The Alpha went straight for Sherlock’s neck and began to suck on the sweet skin. 

The Omega felt his insides melting as he heard those words slipping from John’s lips but he lost it completely when he felt the warm suction on his skin. “B-But you d-don’t kn-know me th-that well.” 

The werewolf released the skin in between his teeth and smirked at the purple hickey forming. “You think that’s going to stop me.” 

Sherlock was afraid, sure, he wasn’t going to deny that he was attracted to John and if the Alpha wanted to have sex with him, then the Omega would’ve removed his pants and let John fuck him but the Alpha didn’t know the side that everyone hated about Sherlock. The Omega wasn’t sure if John would still want him after exposing him to his unlovable side. 

As much as it pained Sherlock, he pushed the Alpha back. “C-Can we take it slow? I mean… I’m not rejecting you. I-I just wa-want you to know me better.” 

The werewolf could practically hear his Alpha instincts screaming at him to ignore the Omega’s pleas to slow things down and take him here and now, but John was not a man who would take advantage of anyone, especially Sherlock, who he desperately wanted. 

The Alpha removed himself from the Omega. “Is that what you want?” 

Sherlock was trying to suppress a sad whine as he felt John’s warm body being removed from his. “Yes.” 

The werewolf smiled. “Alright.” He approached the Omega again and sensually licked Sherlock’s lips, purposefully leaving the Omega wanting more. “At least this will give you something to think about.” John smirked as he picked himself up from the ground, leaving Sherlock horny and seriously regretting his request to take things slow. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
After their heated moment, John took Sherlock back home. The road back was a long one but it was worth spending more time with each other. Their walk lasted awhile, time moved so quickly that the sun began to hide away, leaving a single slit of sunlight as it began its descent to the other part of the world. The stars were about to emerge soon. 

John and Sherlock were approaching the familiar black gate when the Alpha felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. The werewolf checked his phone and felt himself going still as he read the message from Greg. 

  
  
**Full moon tonight**. 

  
  
John looked up at the sky and cursed himself for letting that tiny detail slip past him. 

“John, are you okay?” The Omega asked in concern. 

The Alpha faced Sherlock. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine.” 

The Omega was trying to figure out why John was acting strange but his deductions weren’t picking up anything. 

The werewolf nervously glanced at the sky one last time and it was officially night, the sun was no longer granting extra time for John. Now, the Alpha had about 2-5 minutes to leave before he transformed into a beast. 

“I had a great day with you Sherlock.” 

Sherlock smiled happily. “Me too. I’m sorry that I ruined our moment back there.” 

The werewolf chuckled. “Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have rushed it. But the positive thing from our make out is that pretty little hickey I left you.” 

The Omega smirked. “Good thing I like an Alpha who knows how to leave marks on me.” 

John licked his lips. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“John, I…” 

The Alpha felt a sharp pain emanating from his abdomen which resulted him to bend over and clutch his stomach. 

Sherlock approached John but the Alpha placed his hand out, preventing the Omega from coming any closer. 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” The werewolf assured Sherlock. 

John stood up straight but he winced again as another sharp pain went through his body. He didn’t have much time before he transformed, the Alpha needed to leave. 

“Sherlock, I’m sorry but I need to leave.” 

The werewolf turned to leave when the Omega grabbed his wrist. “Wait! Was it me?! Did I do something wrong?!” 

John didn’t face Sherlock, purposefully hiding his face. “It’s not you. I can promise you, that it’s not you. Its me.” The Alpha groaned in pain as he felt his lip splitting in half, blood was beginning to seep from his wound. “I’ll see you tomorrow Sherlock.” 

The werewolf ripped himself from the Omega’s hold and ran as fast as he could, leaving Sherlock way beyond confused. 

“John!” The Omega shouted. 

Sherlock was trying to analyze the situation that just happened and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out why John left so abruptly. The Omega had no choice but enter his home and probably go over their conversation again in his head. Sherlock closed the front door behind him and if he stayed outside a few minutes more, he would have heard the unmistakable howl belonging to a John Hamish Watson. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The next morning, Sherlock had to deal with Mycroft’s rants about never seeing John again and blah blah blah. Luckily, his brother didn’t see the hickey on the Omega’s neck, for the Alpha would have lost it completely. Once Mycroft finished his stupid rant, Sherlock left for school. 

The Omega arrived a bit early to class and went to sit in his seat but he seriously regretted coming early, for a pack of Alphas swarmed his desk. Sherlock tried his best to shoo them away by deducing their deepest darkest secrets but these idiots weren’t leaving. 

John was walking towards his classroom and lord did he look like a mess. His face was the perfect victim of nasty cuts and bruises. The change last night was painful but the Alpha hardly remembered what happened, all he knew was that he woke up in a pile of carcasses belonging to dead deers along with puddles of blood. The werewolf quickly fled the woods and headed home with his shredded clothes covering his nude body. 

John received a few texts from Stephen and Mike, his friends too were suffering through the same situation. At certain times, the Alpha was jealous of Greg and James because unlike John, Greg and James were old enough to transform into a wolf, if they desired too, but the moon was no longer in charge of their transformation. John, Stephen, and Mike were considered young wolves, which meant that the moon controlled their transformation. John hated being a young wolf but, in a few years, he’ll be able to change whenever he would want too. 

John walked into the class and noticed a group of Alphas surrounding Sherlock’s desk. 

The werewolf growled deeply and approached the Alphas. “Did someone give you all permission to approach what’s mine?” 

All the Alphas turned around at the angry voice behind them and eyed the shorter Alpha. The Omega was more than relieved to see John but once his eyes were exposed to the wounds covering the Alpha’s face, Sherlock became worried. 

A tall Alpha walked up towards John. “Who said he’s yours?” 

The werewolf’s hand shot towards the Alpha’s throat and John delivered a painful squeeze, cutting off the Alpha’s breathing. “He’s mine because I said so. Now, I can beat the shit out of everyone of you or you could all go back to your seats. I suggest you guys leave.” John threw the Alpha to the floor and faced the rest of the Alphas surrounding Sherlock. “Do I have to repeat myself?” 

All the Alphas scrambled to their seats and didn’t dare to anger John further. 

The werewolf smirked and faced the Omega. “Are you okay?” 

Sherlock couldn’t help but smile at the way John defended him but he nodded at the Alpha’s question. “I’m fine. Thank you.” 

The werewolf sat down in his seat when he winced at the pain emanating from a deep gnash on the side of his stomach. His healing components were a bit slow but, in a few hours, his bruises and cuts will disappear and he’ll look like his normal self again. 

The Omega noticed John in pain. “John, are you okay?” 

The Alpha smiled. “I’m fine.” 

“Why did you leave last night? I was worried.” 

“Oh yeah. I’m sorry about that. I needed to take care of something. Don’t worry about me.” 

Sherlock frowned, he decided to ask more questions concerning last night but he was interrupted by their professor walking into the class. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Class was boring as always but Sherlock’s boredom was ceased by his constant deductions involving John. He still couldn’t figure out how the Alpha got hurt. Was he in a fight? Did he get mugged? The Omega couldn’t find the answer but he had a huge suspicion that once John left him last night, the Alpha must’ve gotten hurt shortly after. 

Their class ended and John stayed by Sherlock’s side, sending deathly scowls towards Alphas eyeing the Omega. They arrived at Sherlock’s house and before the Omega went in, he came closer to the Alpha. Sherlock ran his fingers over the cuts that were surprisingly healing quickly but the Omega didn’t like to see John hurt. 

As Sherlock kept inspecting the Alpha’s cuts and bruises, the werewolf lost himself in the Omega’s eyes, the urge to kiss Sherlock was growing. 

“Oh, John, I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry that you got hurt.” The Omega whispered. 

John couldn’t hold it back anymore, he pushed Sherlock against the black gate and hungrily kissed him. The Omega wasn’t prepared for the unexpected display of affection but his body was quickly responding to the Alpha’s touch. The werewolf intertwined their lips together, slipping his tongue inside and exploring Sherlock’s mouth. John lifted the Omega by his thighs and pressed Sherlock closer to the gate. The Omega wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist as his hands held onto the gate behind him. 

The werewolf broke away from the kiss, leaving Sherlock’s vision a bit fuzzy as heavy pants escaped his mouth. 

“I’m sorry. I know you said to take things slow but I couldn’t help it.” 

The Omega was leaning closer to John, his lips were desperately begging to be kissed again. “I-I’m st-starting to think that taking it slow was a bad idea.” 

The Alpha laughed. “You’re cute when you stutter.” 

Sherlock blushed as John approached his lips again, his mouth opening as the Alpha’s tongue slipped inside. The soft exchange of their lips was leaving the Omega dizzy. Their tongues melted against each other like chocolate on a sunny day. Sherlock opened his mouth to taste as much as he could before John broke away. 

The Alpha began to gradually thrust upwards, his hands were massaging the two full buttocks as he felt his erection begging to penetrate the Omega in his arms. Sherlock kept holding onto the gate behind him as his hips responded to John’s movements. He sensually rolled his hips to meet every thrust being graced to his lower body. 

The werewolf softly detached his lips from the Omega and kissed Sherlock’s jawline. He continued peppering the Omega with kisses until he reached Sherlock’s throat. John smiled as his eyes landed on the hickey from yesterday. The Alpha sunk his teeth into the skin that held the hickey, causing Sherlock to moan. 

With a gruff voice the werewolf said, “You make things so difficult for me.” 

The Omega shuddered at the deep growl escaping John’s lips. The Alpha placed Sherlock down onto the ground again and delivered one last kiss to the Omega’s lips. The werewolf stepped back, giving Sherlock enough space to breathe again. The Omega wanted to yank John by the collar and crush his lips against the Alpha’s but he didn’t want Mycroft coming out and making a huge fuss. 

“Will it always be a routine?” Sherlock questioned. 

“What?” 

The Omega looked down at his hard dick. “You leaving me with an erection.” 

The werewolf looked down at the Omega’s smaller length and licked lips. “You’ll probably get used to it.” 

Sherlock ruffled his curls. “I probably will.” The Omega came closer and nibbled his teeth into John’s lower lip. “John, just give me time but know that I do want you. I just want you to like every part of me.” 

“So far, I’m addicted to all of you.” 

The Omega blushed and went in for another kiss. “I’ll see you when I see you.” 

“Bye Sherlock.” 

John waited until Sherlock disappeared inside his house before he walked back to his flat. 

From afar, Moran was smoking a cigarette while witnessing the entire situation. He flicked the bud of the cigarette to the side and prepared himself to report back to Moriarty concerning Sherlock Holmes but he was starving. To his luck, he saw a small girl passing by him and her mother chasing after her. The vampire smiled predatorily as he followed the mother and the small girl. 

John reached the corner when a man bumped into him. “Excuse you.” 

As soon as he turned around, a hand holding onto a cloth filled with chloroform was pressed against his face. Then in a few seconds, John was completely unconscious. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John felt his senses coming back to action. His ears weren’t picking up any sounds but his nose did not fail him, he could smell that there were two people with him, a Beta and an Alpha. The Alpha groaned as his cobalt blue orbs blinked opened to darkness surrounding him except for a ray of white light shining through the empty… warehouse? Then he noticed a figure in front of him, once his eyes adjusted to the lowly lit place, the image of the Alpha in front of him came into view. 

The man was dressed in an impeccably expensive suit along with very posh shoes and a surprisingly nice-looking umbrella which the Alpha was currently leaning on. 

“Wow.” The werewolf snorted as he picked himself up. He stretched his stiff muscles due to laying on the floor for god knows how long. 

“John Hamish Watson.” Mycroft remarked. 

“Yup. Look, I don’t know if you have a huge crush on me or something but let me just say that although I feel flattered that you went out of your way to kidnap me, I’m not interested. My eyes are only for one Omega. Although, I do have a friend who has a thing for tall ginger men. He’s a Beta, I should totally hook you guys up or you could kidnap him. Either one will do.” 

Mycroft was becoming impatient. “I’m not here to use you as a sexual toy.” 

The werewolf laughed. “Then why else would you kidnap me Mr. Ginger Pompous?” 

“What is your relation to Sherlock Holmes?” 

“Ohhh. Okay. Who wants to know?” 

Mycroft smiled. “An interested party.” 

“Let me guess, you’re his brother.” 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes. “How did you know that?” 

John smirked. “Who else would be so concerned about Sherlock? Plus, Sherlock told me that his only family was his brother. So, that kind of narrowed things down for me.” 

“My name is Mycroft Holmes.” 

The werewolf scrunched his nose at the name. “Nah. I like Mr. Ginger Pompous better.” 

Mycroft snarled at the new name given to him. “Do not call me that!” 

“Well, get used to it cause that’s your new name for me.” 

“Why are you with Sherlock? What do you want with him?” 

John faced the vehicle behind him. “Well, the reason why I’m with him is none of your goddam business.” 

“It is my business. He’s my brother and I will not let him consort with people such as yourself.” 

“I’m sorry but isn’t it Sherlock’s decision to consort with people like me. After all, he is an adult” 

Mycroft wanted to choke this man. “He’s 17!” 

The werewolf remained silent. He didn’t realize that Sherlock was so young but he acted like an adult, not like a child. “Well, he’ll be an adult pretty soon, I’m sure of that.” 

Mycroft felt his anger bursting in his chest. “Does his age fail to reveal that you’re after a boy who’s considered to be underaged?” 

John smiled. “I’m one of those people who believe that age is just a number.” 

“I’m going to say this once. Stay. Away. From. Him. Do you understand that?” 

The werewolf nodded dramatically. “I understand perfectly but the thing is, I don’t want to stay away from him. But thank you for the warning.” 

“Why can’t you take interest in someone else?!” Mycroft shouted. 

“Because I don’t want anyone else. I want him. And that’s final! It was lovely chatting with you but I have other things that are more important than standing here and arguing with you.” John walked away. 

A Beta male appeared in front of John, blocking the exit for the werewolf. 

Mycroft sighed. “This conversation is done when I say its done.” The Alpha signaled the Beta to take out his gun. “You have two choices Mr. Watson, either you leave my brother alone or die here.” The Beta pressed the gun against John’s forehead. “You choose. Personally, I’m favoring the choice involving your death. It would be so much easier getting you out of my way.” 

The werewolf clenched his jaw. “I already told you my decision. He’s mine. Now, I suggest you tell your man to stand down or things could get ugly.” 

Mycroft chuckled. “It was not a pleasure meeting you Mr. Watson. Kill h —“ 

Before Mycroft could finish his words, the werewolf grabbed the gun from the Beta and sent the man flying to the floor. John cocked the gun and shot the Beta in between his eyes. 

The werewolf cocked the gun again and went towards Mycroft. “I’m sorry. I thought I was supposed to be dead. Not him. Shame, he could have lived.” 

Mycroft was panicking but the Alpha masked his fear very well. “You can’t kill me.” 

“Why not? You’re all alone, the only man protecting you is dead. You know, for someone who claims to be smart, you turned out to be very dumb.” 

The two men stood in place not moving, the tension between the two was so thick that it was possible to cut it with a knife. 

John kept his hand steady, his finger ghosting over the trigger. “Mr. Ginger Pompous, I think we both have a problem here but you know what, I’m going to be a fucking angel and fix it for you. I could kill you but you are the only thing that Sherlock has in this world besides me. And this is what you are going to do, I want you to never find me again because if we meet each other again, best believe that I will not hesitate to kill you. I will not let anyone, let alone have you stand in between me and Sherlock. Do you understand?” 

Mycroft was biting the urge to rip John’s head off. “I understand.” 

“Good. Now if you don’t mind, I would like head home to my flat.” The werewolf lowered the gun and dismantled the weapon. He threw the pieces of the gun towards Mycroft’s feet. “Oops. Your gun came apart. Maybe to prevent you from getting any ideas and shooting me in the back.” John resumed to walking away. 

“You have a secret John.” 

The werewolf halted as he heard those words from the Alpha behind him. “Who says I have a secret?” 

“Its evident that you’re hiding something. And from the looks of it, its not something pretty. I don’t know what it is but one day, that secret will come to the light and when I figure out that secret, I will do everything in my power to use it against you.” 

John looked back at Mycroft. “Well, deduce all you want cause you’re not going to find a secret.” 

“Sherlock knows too. He suspects that you’re hiding something. He may not be as smart as I am but he’ll figure it out as well. And when he finds out, he’ll drop you so quickly.” Mycroft smirked. 

The werewolf knew that he couldn’t keep his secret hidden forever, one day Sherlock will figure out that he’s a beast and… well who knows how he’ll react but as long as John is breathing, he will keep Sherlock in the dark as long as possible. Never revealing his true nature to Sherlock. 

“We’ll see about that.” John turned to walk away. “If you still want to meet my friend. His name is Greg Lestrade. He’s an attractive bloke. You two might get along. Who knows, he might change you into a nicer person and we might get along better.” The werewolf flashed a dashing smile to the Alpha. “Have fun shagging him!”


	4. Can’t Keep My Hands To Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEEEERRRRYYYYY CCCHHHRRISTMASSSSSSSS! 
> 
> Hello lovely readers, I hope you guys are enjoying your Christmas! 
> 
> My gift to you guys is this new chapter and why don’t we start with a bit of Mystrade!

Mycroft was sitting in his office, he hadn’t lifted a finger to do his work, for a name kept rolling inside his head. 

Greg Lestrade. 

Since his unfriendly meeting with John Watson, he hasn’t forgotten about the name the Alpha shouted at him. Mycroft was a respectable Alpha and never once did he ever consider having a mate. He never cared for Omegas, for there was the constant hassle of Omegas wanting children. The Alpha had no desire to have children, for he thought children were disgusting, loud, and annoying. 

But Betas, well… Mycroft tended to prefer Betas due to the blessing of never worrying about Betas becoming pregnant. Yet, Mycroft has never met a Beta worth mating but was he willing to see if this Greg Lestrade peaked his interest? 

Well, why the fuck not?! 

Mycroft dropped his pen and opened his laptop, he logged onto the database and typed in Greg Lestrade. Immediately, a photo popped up and every information concerning the Beta appeared. Mycroft completely ignored the information correlated to the Beta, instead his eyes were fixed on the image provided to him. 

The young man was well… fucking attractive. 

His silver hair was dreamy, his eyes were warm and comforting, and his smile was erecting. 

Mycroft felt is cock straining to leave his pants. The Alpha wanted to have this Beta but before he sprinted out of his seat, he quickly looked up the Beta’s address and discovered that the Beta’s real name was Gregory not Greg. 

Perfect. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Greg was coming home from an early class, he was walking up the stairs to the front door of his building while rummaging though his backpack, trying to find his keys. 

“Gregory Lestrade.” 

The Beta looked up from his backpack and turned around at hearing the voice behind him. “Yeah.” Greg was faced with a tall man dressed in an expensive suit and fuck, he’s a ginger. The Beta had such a huge weakness for gingers and this Alpha, of course, had to be a ginger. 

Mycroft smiled. “Absolutely delicious.” 

Greg eyed the Alpha as he got his shit together. “I’m sorry.” 

The Alpha extended his hand. “Mycroft Holmes. It’s lovely to meet you.” 

The Beta shook the man’s hand. “Likewise, I think.” 

Mycroft didn’t release the man’s hand, instead he placed a kiss to the back of Greg’s hand. “You are romantically and sexually available, aren’t you?” 

The Beta felt his cheeks heating up. “I am.” 

The Alpha smiled widely. “Wonderful.” 

Greg took back his hand. “Is this some sort of a joke?” 

“Why would you think that?” 

The Beta shrugged. “This is honestly weird.” 

Mycroft smiled as he took a step closer to Greg. “Is there anything I can do to make this situation less weird?” 

The Beta chuckled nervously as he took a step back. “What’s your game, Mycroft?” 

The Alpha straightened himself up, looming over Greg. “I want you.” 

The Beta opened his mouth in surprise. “What?” 

“I find you sexually appealing and I’m heavily considering you as my mate but I shall not force you to be mine. With your permission of course, I would like to court you and spend more time with you, in order to learn about each other.” 

Greg couldn’t help the enormous smile spreading across his face. “You’re honestly not joking, are you?” 

“Of course not.” 

The Beta scratched the back of his head. “So, you wanna court me, huh? Pretty old fashioned, don’t you think?” 

Mycroft cocked his head to the side. “I find it romantic.” 

Greg licked his lips. “Okay. Sure, you can court me.” 

The Alpha smiled. “Well then, here’s your first gift.” Mycroft handed the Beta a small box. 

Greg eyed the small box. “What is it?” 

“That’s for you to discover on your own.” With that, the Alpha walked away when he stopped in his tracks. “Ah, before I go, I forgot to give you something else.” Mycroft reached inside his pocket and gave the Beta a card. 

Greg took the card and saw that it was the Alpha’s phone number. 

“In case you get bored.” Mycroft purred as he walked away and entered a car. 

The Beta was completely confused as to what the hell just happened. Never once did an Alpha approach him this way and to be honest, it was strange but secretly exciting. Greg opened the small box and inside was a Tag Heuer watch. The Beta’s mouth dropped open again as he took hold of the expensive piece of jewelry. He slipped it on his wrist and shit, the watch looked nice on him. Greg looked down at the card and bit his lip. 

He took out his phone and entered the number. Then he sent a text message. Hey. 

  
  
**Bored already. MH**. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Moriarty was pacing back and forth with his fangs bared, its been quiet, too quiet for his taste. He was waiting for Moran to show up and explicitly explain in detail, who was the mysterious Omega. His desperation took a told on him, for he became annoyed and angry all the time. 

Molly came back from hunting and she captured a young female Alpha that might change Jim’s sour mood. “You’re hungry?” 

Moriarty quickly faced the Omega. “No.” 

Molly pulled the Alpha’s hair back and licked her face. “You’re sure?” 

“What I want is Sebastian.” 

“Your loss.” The Omega bared her fangs and bit through the Alpha’s throat. 

The young girl squealed in pain but then the pain changed into bliss. Then a few seconds later, the Alpha’s body fell limp and Molly licked her lips as she continued sucking fresh blood. 

“WHERE IS MORAN!!” Jim screamed. 

“Calm down boss, I’m here.” 

As quick as a flash, Moriarty was by Sebastian’s side. “You better have good news for me.” 

Moran lit a cigarette and walked away from Jim. “I do.” 

“Well, who is he?” 

Sebastian smiled devilishly and made his way towards Molly, where he lifted her chin up and licked the stream of blood running down her throat. “Don’t tell Irene.” 

The Omega winked at the Alpha as she returned to drinking the essence of the dead body in her arms. 

Moran wiped away the string of blood clinging onto his lips and displayed his fingers to Moriarty. “Want a taste?” 

“Dammit Sebastian! Give me information about the Omega!” 

Sebastian chuckled. “You’re cute when your mad.” 

Jim came face to face with the Alpha. “I am two seconds away from ripping your throat out.” 

Moran leaned forward and licked the Alpha’s lips. “His name is Sherlock Holmes. He’s 17 years old, he has no family except for an older brother, Mycroft Holmes, who’s an Alpha. His brother works for the British Government. The Omega attends to Brunel University, trying to get a major in chemistry, currently he’s taking four classes, three online and one in person. He’s rich, has a lot of money and lives in a huge estate. The estate is guarded by black gates and there are cameras surrounding every corner. He’s never had any relationships with anyone and he is a virgin. He goes to school on Monday’s and Wednesday’s.” 

Moriarty smiled and walked away from the Alpha. “Sherlock Holmes. Mm. Well, he’s in trouble.” 

“There’s a problem though.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “What’s the problem?” 

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders. “He likes someone.” 

“What?” 

“He likes another Alpha.” 

“Who?!” Moriarty shouted. 

Moran chuckled darkly. “He’s your favorite friend. John Watson.” 

Jim couldn’t help but laugh maniacally. “You’re shitting me.” 

Sebastian shook his head. “I’m actually not. They’re already intimate with each other. Not to the point of sex but they make out with each other.” 

“Watson has always been an annoying shit head. He’s always suspected of our kind.” Moriarty raked his long sharp nails against his hair. “We need to get him out of my way.” 

“He has classes on Monday and Wednesday as well.” Moran smiled. 

“Well, one less human wouldn’t hurt.” Jim faced Molly. “Are you and Irene hungry for more blood?” 

The Omega got up and licked her fangs. “Hell yes.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was stuck in his house the whole day. He was bored beyond belief; the Omega was happy to know that Mycroft was out working. Although he was alone, he had no idea what to do with himself. So, the whole day, he played his violin and composed new works. After tiring himself out with his violin, he went up to his room and threw himself on the bed. 

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that it was night already. The Omega closed his eyes and remembered the kiss he shared with John. Sherlock could still feel the heavy weight of the Alpha on top of him. The sweet lips that connected with his and the immensely huge cock that pressed against his smaller dick. The Omega wanted more of John, he wanted to feel the Alpha again, he wanted to kiss John’s lips and bury himself in the Alpha’s scent. 

_Fuck_. Why the hell did Sherlock hesitate to become more with John? Why was he so fucking scared? So far, the Alpha liked all of him, well… most of him but still. _Ugh, I’m such an idiot_. 

Speaking of the sexy devil, the Omega’s phone began to buzz. Sherlock looked at the name displayed on his screen and giggled excitedly as he answered the call. 

  
  
“Hello.” 

  
  
“For a second, I thought you wouldn’t answer.” 

  
  
The Omega blushed as he heard John’s voice pouring into his ear. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

  
  
The Alpha chuckled. “Maybe you got bored of me.” 

  
  
“I would never get bored of you, John. I sincerely doubt that possibility.” 

  
  
“ _Good to know_.” John hesitated a bit. “ _I miss you_.” 

  
  
Sherlock felt his cheeks heating up. “R-R-Really? You j-just saw me yesterday?” 

  
  
“ That’s too long for me. I want to touch you again.” 

  
  
The Omega was smiling so widely that he could be mistaken for the Cheshire Cat. “If only you were here.” 

  
  
The werewolf growled. “Is that an invitation?” 

  
  
“Well, I am alone and thinking of you.” 

  
  
“So, how would you react if I told you that I was outside your window right now?” 

  
  
Sherlock immediately sat upright on his bed. “That would be convenient but I hardly think that you were able to dodge the cameras and climb the gate without being detected.” 

  
  
“You honestly doubt my skills.” 

  
  
“I didn’t say that.” 

  
  
John laughed. “Do me a favor darling.” 

  
  
The Omega smooshed his face against his pillow as he heard the term of endearment being said to him. “W-Wh-What is it?” 

  
  
“Look out your window.” 

  
  
Sherlock got up from his bed and opened the curtains to his window. “Oh my god.” 

  
  
The Alpha chuckled as he waved at the Omega. 

  
  
“How on earth did you get inside?” Sherlock questioned. 

  
  
“A magician never reveals his secrets.” 

  
  
The Omega rolled his eyes. “Hold on. I’ll go open the door for you.” 

  
  
“There’s no need for that.” 

  
  
Sherlock was confused. “What?” 

  
  
“Stay there beautiful.” 

  
  
The werewolf ended the call and began to climb his way towards the Omega’s window. The Alpha was dressed in tight black jeans with a navy-blue tank top that accentuated his torso perfectly. Sherlock opened his window and felt his heart thumping faster as he saw John getting closer. With a last pull, the werewolf managed to reach the Omega’s window and slip inside. 

Once John was inside, Sherlock immediately closed the window and faced the Alpha in his room. 

The Omega couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over John’s body. The Alpha’s arms were so toned and muscled, every dip and curve were so smooth that a single drop of water would just roll over his skin. His chest was so voluptuous, his pecs were full and strong. Against the fabric that was tightly clinging onto John’s body, abs were visible and the deep curves going straight down to the Alpha’s girth was the defined v line that made Sherlock’s mouth water. 

Jesus. John was so fucking hot. The Omega felt himself becoming aroused at just staring at the Alpha. 

The werewolf smirked. “Like what you see.” 

Sherlock blushed so hard that even a tomato would be jealous at not acquiring the red shade that the Omega produced. “I-I-I do.” 

The Alpha licked his lips and was about to say something corny when Sherlock’s arousal hit his nose. Already, the Omega smelled so fucking sweet that it converted John to pertain a sweet tooth but this scent… oh this scent. Can Sherlock smell any sweeter? The werewolf’s eyes became dark, feral, filled with lust. His body was responding to the sweet scent invading his nostrils and his body produced an earthier scent in return. 

The Omega immediately detected the change in John’s scent and lord Jesus. Sherlock felt his twinky body becoming wobbly as he breathed in the thick bitter scent that was making him drowsy. 

The Alpha began to walk towards the Omega, taking measured steps as Sherlock began to back away. A low growl escaped the werewolf’s throat as he felt his cock thickening with interest. The Omega eyed the humongous bulge straining to escape the Alpha’s pants and Sherlock gulped down his nervousness. The Omega couldn’t help but notice how turned on he was at seeing John approaching him like this, the Alpha resembled a massive beast that was offered a delicious piece of meat and how could a beast resist a juicy piece of meat that was waiting to be tasted by the beast’s mouth and teeth. 

Sherlock hit the end of his bed and fell back onto the bouncy mattress. 

In a second, the werewolf was on the Omega. John was at end of the bed, pinning Sherlock’s ankles to the bed. The Alpha began to shift his hands upwards, trailing his rough fingers over the fabric that was covering the Omega’s creamy legs. Sherlock felt his breath hitching as he felt John spreading his legs apart. 

The werewolf nuzzled his face against the Omega’s skinny leg. “So many snacks, so little time.” 

Sherlock gulped down a moan. “W-W-We co-could make th-the ti-time.” 

John gave a smile that belonged to a wolf that captured his prey. The Alpha’s hands crawled up to the Omega’s thighs and he held onto the soft flesh as he delivered a lick to Sherlock’s covered cock. The werewolf didn’t break eye contact as he finished licking the fabric that was becoming damp due to the Omega’s girth leaking pre-cum. Sherlock held onto the edges of the bed as he felt the Alpha’s large rough hands shifting towards his narrow waist and holding him down. 

John grabbed the hem of the Omega’s shirt with his mouth and using his teeth, he lifted the piece of fabric, exposing Sherlock’s navel. There were light dark hairs that began from the Omega’s belly button and went down towards Sherlock’s shaft. The werewolf placed light kisses on the pale skin and began to suck on the flesh. The Omega closed his eyes as he threw his head back, trying to swallow down the moans that were daring to escape his throat. 

“Don’t hold back darling.” The Alpha rumbled against Sherlock’s skin. “Let me hear you.” 

“Jo-Jo-John.” 

John left the skin that was changing into a pretty shade of purple and kissed the Omega’s covered chest. As the werewolf made his way towards Sherlock’s chest, the Omega couldn’t help but touch the Alpha’s exposed arms. Sherlock’s nimble fingers pressed into the bronzed muscles that kept flexing at his touch. John’s mouth landed on the Omega’s collarbone and he clasped his lips onto the skin provided to him. 

The werewolf sucked harshly as he growled loudly, pressing Sherlock against the mattress even more, squashing the Omega’s smaller body. The Alpha rested his hands on either side of Sherlock’s head as his massive body weight left the Omega incapable of moving. 

“May-Maybe I should l-lock the do-do-door.” Sherlock rasped out as he struggled to get up from the bed. 

The slight movement was detected and John growled in a warning as his hands shot towards the Omega’s small wrists. “You’re not going anywhere.” The werewolf groaned against Sherlock’s ear. 

The Omega felt his body melting at the raw voice being used, his instincts kicked in and he followed the Alpha’s orders. He remained still as he felt John lifting his arms above his head and tightening his grip on his pale wrists. The smell radiating from Sherlock’s scent gland was driving the werewolf absolutely mad. The sweetness was causing his tongue to become tingly and bubbly, god he just needed a taste. 

Instinctively, the Omega bared his neck to the side, exposing his scent gland better. An animalistic sound escaped the Alpha’s throat as he attacked Sherlock’s scent gland. The Omega let out a choked whimper as he felt teeth and tongue bruising his scent gland. John placed more pressure on the scent gland but not fully marking Sherlock, but oh how the werewolf wanted to mark and claim the Omega. 

Instead, the Alpha lost himself to the honey trickling scent that was making his mouth water. He gulped down the scent as he roughly bucked his hips against Sherlock’s. The Omega couldn’t help but let out a heated moan as he felt John’s enormous girth rubbing against his smaller one. 

“That’s it darling. Let me hear you.” 

“Oh god. John.” Sherlock begged. 

The werewolf released the skin in between his teeth and faced the Omega. “Sherlock.” The Alpha whispered out of breath. “I can’t keep my hands to myself. I want you. Be mine, Sherlock. I know we haven’t known each other long but it just feels right to be with you. I’ll protect you, keep you safe, and never leave your side. Be my boyfriend. Please.” 

Sherlock saw the plead in John’s eyes. How could the Omega reject the request being asked of him? Yes, Sherlock wanted the Alpha so badly that it began to hurt his hair but he was hesitant. Yet, why the fuck was he hesitant? The Omega never cared what others thought about him but for some reason, he honestly cared about John’s opinion concerning himself. 

But was Sherlock willing to let this sexy man go? Hell no. 

Life’s too fucking short and the Omega loved taking new chances. “S-So, I’ll be yours only?” 

“You will belong to no one else but me. You will be my Omega. I don’t know about you but I hate sharing what’s mine.” 

Sherlock smiled nervously. “You won’t get bored of me?” 

The werewolf growled. “How can I get bored of you? When all I want to do is touch you, make you feel good, and leave your lips all bruised with my kisses.” 

The Omega blushed furiously. “Then yes. I’ll be your boyfriend.” 

John couldn’t hold back the enormous smile spreading across his lips and with the same happiness, he crushed his lips against Sherlock’s. The Omega moaned weakly as he felt the Alpha’s tongue sliding inside his warm mouth and dominating Sherlock’s lips. The werewolf released the Omega’s wrists and held Sherlock’s hip with one hand, while the other grabbed the back of the Omega’s thigh. Sherlock ran his hands up and down the thick back muscles that pertained to John. 

The Omega felt his mind going wild as he felt the solid meat of the Alpha’s muscles melting through his fingers. John was so large, if the Alpha wanted too, he could break Sherlock. 

Then, the Omega brought his hands to John’s immense biceps and goodness me, Sherlock noticed that he couldn’t wrap his entire hand around the compact muscle. He experimentally squeezed the flesh in his hands and lord Jesus, the Omega felt himself becoming even harder at feeling how strong his Alpha was. 

The werewolf growled proudly as he released Sherlock’s lips. “That’s it darling. Feel how strong your Alpha is.” 

John returned to tasting the Omega’s lips and the Alpha was growing tired of not feeling Sherlock’s skin against his big hands. So, he gripped the Omega’s blue shirt and ripped the thin material in half, causing Sherlock to squeak in surprise. 

“Hopefully that wasn’t your favorite shirt.” The werewolf cheekily remarked. 

“F-Fo-For all I know, yo-you can rip off all my cl-clo-clothes like that.” 

“Oh, I will.” 

The Alpha eyed the erect pink nipple and his mouth was urging him to taste the bud and elicit as many sounds from the Omega as possible. The notion of having John on top of Sherlock was causing the Omega’s body to produce pheromones which caused Sherlock’s nipple to become puffy and full. Making the werewolf even more desperate to have the erect pink nub rolling around his tongue. Sherlock knew what John was going to do, so he arched his back, inviting the Alpha to taste him. The werewolf gave a primal growl and approached the Omega’s nipple. 

Sherlock closed his eyes as he felt John’s hot mouth approaching his sensitive nub when he felt the front door downstairs opening and closing. “Oh no.” 

The werewolf stopped his movements as he felt the scent of another Alpha crawling into his nose. John became unhinged and grabbed the Omega, protecting him from the Alpha that was inside the house. The werewolf was prepared to kill this intruder when Sherlock stopped him. 

“John.” John faced the Omega, anger written all over his features. “Its my brother Mycroft, he’s home.” 

The werewolf lightened up a bit but he still hated Sherlock’s brother. 

“You need to hide.” The Omega pushed John away from him. “He does this every time he leaves. When he comes back, he comes to my room and checks if I’m okay. We have exactly two minutes before he enters this room.” 

As much as it pained the werewolf, he removed himself from Sherlock. “Where do I hide?” 

“Under my bed.” 

John immediately went down on his knees and crawled under the Omega’s bed but there was a slight problem. Since the werewolf was muscled and thick, he struggled to get his muscles past the bottom of the bed. John grunted in annoyance but managed to fit under Sherlock’s bed. 

“Are you okay?” The Omega whispered. 

“Fine. Just a bit tight down here.” 

Sherlock went towards his mirror and fuck… he looked at the mess that he was. His curls were flying in every direction, his cheeks were completely flushed, his neck was scattered with hickeys, his lips were swollen and red, and his erection was fucking prominent. Oh god. 

“Stay quiet and you’ll be fine.” The Omega assured. 

Sherlock went to his closet and grabbed his blue silk dressing robe, he threw away his ripped shirt and slid on his robe. He grabbed his blue scarf and wrapped it around his neck. The Omega went towards a few chemicals he had in his room, there were two liquids capped and he removed the caps, allowing the smell to permeate his room. Purposefully, erasing John’s scent and toning down the sweet scent that emanated from himself. He kept waving his hands to spread the smell around when he heard Mycroft knocking on his door. 

“Come in.” Sherlock grabbed his chair and opened a book. 

Mycroft entered the room and scrunched his nose at the unfriendly chemicals oozing into his nose. “What on earth are you doing?” 

“I was experimenting.” 

The Alpha shook his head. “Well, I’m here.” 

The Omega rolled his eyes. “Such an obvious statement.” 

“Well.” Mycroft turned to leave. “Return —“ That’s when he smelled it. “What is that?” 

Sherlock’s eyes widened in fear. “What?” 

The Alpha suspiciously eyed his brother. “Why are you nervous? And why are you flustered? And why are you wearing your scarf?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. And for your information, I’m freezing.” 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and went further inside the Omega’s room. “There’s a faint smell. Was someone else here?” 

“No!” Sherlock threw his hands up into the air. “How can you insinuate that?!” 

The Alpha sharply eyed his brother. “Are you lying to me Sherlock?” 

The Omega was panicking on the inside. He didn’t want Mycroft to find John, so he did the only thing that made sense. “You’re calling me a liar? Me?! Sherlock Holmes are liar! Honestly Mycroft what else will you come up with! I suppose you’re going to accuse me of smuggling someone inside my room and holding them hostage!” 

The Alpha huffed in exhaustion. “No, I’m not saying that.” 

“Then what are you saying?!” Sherlock shouted, already knowing that Mycroft was about to leave. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, he hated dealing with the Omega when he was angry. “You brat. I’m not saying anything! Never mind, I’m going to my room!” The Alpha stomped his way out of Sherlock’s room. 

The Omega slammed the door closed and waited until he heard Mycroft entering his room. “You can come out now John.” Sherlock whispered. 

The werewolf grunted as he tried to slide underneath the Omega’s bed but his muscles weren’t letting that happen. In irritation, he lifted the entire bed off him and sat up. The Alpha stood on his two feet and moved the bed back in place. 

“You should probably leave.” Sherlock whispered. 

John frowned. “Those are four words I didn’t think you would ever say to me.” 

The Omega hated himself for saying those words, of course he didn’t want the Alpha to leave but being discovered by Mycroft was a situation Sherlock wanted to avoid. “I didn’t mean it that way. I don’t want us to get caught.” 

The werewolf smiled. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. But before I leave. Come here.” 

The Omega shyly came closer to John. The Alpha removed the scarf from Sherlock’s neck and pulled the Omega in a firm embrace and buried his nose in the sweet honey lavender scent, the subtle hints of vanilla were making the werewolf’s mouth water. Sherlock buried his nose in the Alpha’s scent gland as well and he felt himself becoming high from the earthy smell. 

John lifted the Omega by his skinny thighs and slammed Sherlock against the wall, capturing the Omega’s full lips in a heated kiss. Sherlock held onto the Alpha’s strong shoulders and moaned feverishly at the rough kiss being placed on his already swollen lips. 

The werewolf pulled back. “Mine.” 

The Omega trembled at the word being rumbled against his lips, he pressed his lips against the Alpha’s again and savored John’s lips as if they were a chocolate cake. 

The werewolf broke the kiss and nuzzled his face against Sherlock’s cheek. “Bye darling.” 

The Omega whimpered sadly as the Alpha placed him down on the floor. John chuckled, “I’ll be back. Don’t worry.” 

With that, the werewolf climbed out the window, dodging the security cameras and slipping past the gate without being detected. Once the the Alpha disappeared, Sherlock happily twirled around inside his room and threw himself onto the bed. He smooshed his face against his sheets and lord, they smelled like John. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The next morning, Sherlock woke up with a new energy spurt that made him constantly happy. Mycroft noticed the odd mood his brother was displaying and wondered if this had anything to do that Alpha, John Watson. 

Before the Omega got dressed to go to school, he went outside to grab the morning paper. 

“Hi.” 

Sherlock faced the gate and saw a slender man dressed in a Westwood suit, he had short black hair and a spine-chilling smile. “Yes.” 

The stranger licked his lips. “Oh, I like you.” 

“Who are you?” The Omega questioned. 

The Alpha stepped back from the gate and displayed himself. “Guess.” 

Sherlock took in every information provided to him. “You go to Brunel University as well. Judging by your familiarity with me, you must be the famous Jim that a certain Omega, Molly mentioned. You’re the one who’d be interested in having me join your clan.” 

Moriarty chuckled darkly. “Oh, you’re good.” The Alpha came closer to the gate. “So, how about it Omega, join my group and I promise it will be a blood curdling experience.” 

The Omega felt his skin prickling at the odd vibe this Alpha was giving off. “No thank you. I already rejected your offer once, why would I accept the second time?” 

“Well, Molly doesn’t really sell the product well enough. Unlike me, I’m real package and I have a way with convincing people.” 

“I said no!” Sherlock shouted. 

The Alpha quickly gripped the gate, clasping his hands on the black bars separating him and the Omega, causing Sherlock to flinch. “If you’re not joining my clan because of that Alpha you like. Don’t fret, I can get him out of the way for you.” 

The Omega began to worry. “What Alpha?” 

Jim smiled widely. “Don’t play stupid with me Sherlock. I know that you like John Watson. Why do you like him? I have no idea. But don’t worry, he’ll be out of your hair soon. See ya later baby.” The Alpha winked and walked away. 

Sherlock ran towards the gate to stop the Alpha but the man disappeared. The Omega began to panic. John. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John left his flat and decided to go pick up his boyfriend and enjoy their walk to school. He was walking calmly when he turned a corner and bumped into an Alpha. 

“Excuse you.” The werewolf remarked. 

The Alpha smiled creepily as he kept walking. When John turned around, he was faced with another Alpha. 

“Hiya Johnny boy!” 

John smelled that the same Alpha who bumped into him was standing behind him while another Alpha and Omega were approaching him from the sides. “Moriarty.” 

“Where ya off too?” 

The werewolf balled his fists. “That’s not any of your business.” 

Jim laughed. “Wrong doofus! Its actually my business. You have something I want.” 

The Alpha looked behind him and looked to the sides, eyeing two women staring at him. “What do I have that you want?” 

Moriarty licked his lips. “A certain little Omega.” 

John snarled. “Sherlock is mine!” 

“Wrong again! I want him and if you’re going to stand in my way, I’m going to have to kill you.” Jim revealed his fangs. 

The werewolf stepped back, so it was true, Jim Moriarty was a vampire. “You think those teeth scare me.” 

“They should.” In impeccable speed, the vampire came face to face with John and slit the Alpha’s throat with his sharp nails. 

The werewolf fell onto his knees as he covered the deep gnash across his throat, streams of blood were pooling in between his fingers. 

Jim looked at Irene and Molly. “Kill him.” Then he faced Moran. “Hold him down.” 

Sebastian ran towards John and pulled his head back as Molly and Irene attacked the source of blood oozing out of John’s throat. The werewolf struggled against the hold Moran had on his head and the restraint of his arms were making it impossible for John to move. Irene and Molly sunk their fangs into the open flesh and drained every drop of blood that ran through John’s veins. 

The werewolf tried to break free against the grip the three vampires had on him but the loss of blood was making him weak, his vision was becoming blurry and the compatible healing traits that ran through his DNA was failing him. 

John’s heart was beating slower, his body was becoming limp and he began to convulse horribly as the last streams of blood were being consumed. And for good measure, Molly retrieved a knife from her pocket and stabbed John in the chest, missing his heart by just an inch. The werewolf released a muffled cry as he felt the blade going upwards, cutting him open. 

The vampire turned the blade, ensuring that the flesh wouldn’t heal properly. She pulled out the knife and licked the blood off the blade. Irene pulled back and eyed Moran, giving him a mischievous smile. The two female vampires drew back, leaving John weak and losing his balance. Sebastian kept his hold on the Alpha but maneuvered his way to be in front of John. 

Moran bared his fangs and lifted the Alpha’s chin. “Sleep well.” 

With that, Sebastian snapped John’s neck, watching the Alpha fall to the ground. 

Moriarty smiled in triumph. “Finish him off. I want him bloodless.” Jim watched as Irene and Molly went back to sucking John’s blood. He faced Moran. “Come on tiger, lets go catch an Omega.”


	5. Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I posted this chapter yesterday but thank you to my darling Cloverfield_Irene, I made a few changes, so if anyone wants to read it again, y’all are welcome too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Jim, Sebastian, Molly, and Irene arrived at Brunel University, the pack of vampires stayed outside the science building, waiting for Sherlock’s class to end. Molly and Irene were able change their blood-soaked clothes into a pair of jeans and blouses. 

Moriarty was still in a tight suit while Sebastian wore his leather jacket with a white t shirt underneath and black jeans. 

“Seems we’re a bit early.” Jim chirped. “Let’s wait, shall we.” 

All the vampires began to smoke except for Molly, she seemed a bit distant, not present in this moment. 

Jim noticed her unmoving form and sighed, “What’s wrong Molly?” 

The Omega faced the Alpha. “Nothings wrong.” 

“Bullshit.” Moriarty approached her. “I’ll ask again, what’s wrong?” 

Molly wasn’t going to lie, there was obviously something bothering her. “Well, don’t you think its odd.” 

“What’s odd?” Irene asked. 

“Humans have a specific amount of blood that runs through their bodies. We can easily consume the blood of humans in eight seconds.” 

Molly was interrupted by Moran. “So, what’s your point?” 

“John had an excessive amount of blood running through his body. Whenever I thought I finished drinking all his blood, more began to accumulate. No human is capable of producing more blood. Yet, his blood tasted normal.” Molly looked at her fellow vampires. 

Jim rolled his eyes. “You’re being paranoid.” 

“I’m not paranoid!” The Omega snapped. 

“You are. Relax, Molly. He’s dead. Sebastian snapped his neck, there’s no way he’s coming back from that.” Moriarty went to sit down on a bench. “Now, shut up and have a cigarette.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was fidgeting nervously in class. This morning, John didn’t pick him up and he messaged his boyfriend but he didn’t get a response back. 

This is bad. 

This morning, a stranger, to be more specific, Jim basically threatened to remove John from the boy’s hair. Now, his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. 

What happened to John? Was he okay? Did Jim hurt him? 

Oh, for fucking Christ, can’t this class go any faster. 

The Omega boy felt exposed, unsafe without John sitting next to him, he needed the Alpha’s comfort. Sherlock needed John’s heavy scent invading his nostrils. He wanted the Alpha’s protectiveness surrounding him. 

The boy must have been grabbing everyone’s attention for he was sending out pheromones, clearly stating that Sherlock was in distress. Many Alphas turned around to face him and many were tempted to walk up to the Omega and embrace him. Due to this unwanted attention, the boy made himself smaller, trying to make himself disappear from the eyes of Alphas. Sherlock was desperate, his small thin body was shaking nervously, without John, he wouldn’t be able to defend himself from horny Alphas that wanted to claim his quivering form and fuck him in earnest. 

The boy took out of his phone and saw that there were no messages. This was worrying the Omega, so he desperately sent one last text. 

  
  
John, where are you? I’m worried. Message me as soon as you can. SH

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Werewolves are marvelous creatures, capable of evolving and perfecting their species. But to every perfect creation, there was always a flaw, a weakness, that can be used for extortion. 

What is the weakness of a werewolf? 

It’s a simply answer. 

Silver. 

Silver was the only thing that can kill a werewolf. 

The only thing that can erase the existence of a werewolf. 

Anything else cannot fatally wound a werewolf. 

And that was the vampires’ ultimate mistake. 

Werewolves can die but their healing components were responsible for regenerating new genes, new strengths, new elements that made werewolves almost invincible. Evolution has been kind enough to provide an alternative opportunity to never repeat the cycle of decimating a beautiful species, that was once, close to extinction. So, when a werewolf experiences death, they are reborn, their old body is replaced by a better one. 

And it promoted the commencement of abandoning the moon’s sway. For every death, a werewolf was one step closer to controlling the time and place they chose to change into a werewolf. 

Three words. 

Take. Back. Control. 

And taking back control was John’s primary goal. 

The werewolf was still lying on the pavement, its been about an hour since Jim and his posse left. During the absence of the vampires, John’s body has been producing new blood, the Alpha’s bloodless body was reviving. 

The new traces in John’s DNA was pure gold; the werewolf would become stronger, his muscles would become thicker, his ability to smell would excel those pertaining to vampires, his sight would become as clear as the vision belonging to blood suckers, his speed would break boundaries, and the violence embedded in his blood would increase dramatically. 

John’s fingers began to twitch, the Alpha’s heart was palpitating 400 beats per minute. The scent of dirt, blood, and grass was invading his nostrils. The werewolf growled low in his throat, by this time, he could move his hands. John balled his fists and opened his eyes. 

The Alpha could feel his body coming back to life, his blood was boiling and the new strength inside him was becoming unbearable. John was in an uncomfortable position; his neck was snapped an hour ago which meant that the bones connecting his neck together were broken. The werewolf rolled his eyes as he placed his palms flat against the pavement and with a pained groan, he snapped his neck back to its original position. 

The Alpha yelled loudly, John felt the adrenaline spiking through his blood as he felt his body changing. 

The werewolf rested his forehead against the cold pavement as he closed his eyes, there was a pain blossoming throughout his entire body. John pushed himself up, his neck was swollen due to the painful reconnection of his bones. The Alpha sat himself on his knees and looked down at his hands. 

Then, as if a train had hit him, the werewolf felt his ribs cracking. His chest was expanding, the bones in his hands were being broken in a morbid fashion, his back bones were cracking loudly, rearranging themselves in a sickly manner. John looked up at the sky which was becoming crowded with dark clouds, his breathing was erratic, deep breaths were escaping his mouth, causing his chest to go up and down. 

His once cobalt blue eyes were swallowed completely by the dark color of black, he resembled the existence of a demon. The werewolf opened his mouth and his human teeth were changing into long sharp canines that could pierce even the strongest metal on earth. 

The Alpha’s hands were no longer an appendage with five fingers, rather they transformed into enormous paws with deathly claws. His muscled arms were no longer bronzed and toned, instead they were furry and twice the size of his biceps. 

John’s leg muscles were being cruelly pulled, cramps were coming every minute and his human legs were now morphing into giant werewolf hind legs. His furry sandy brown thighs were the size of three dogs put together. The bones in his feet were magnifying to a larger size, the conversion of hind paws were making its entrance. The Alpha’s hind paws were the length of two full grown cats and his claws were as equally sharp as the ones on his forepaws. 

John felt his bones breaking, the transformation into his wolf form was painful, unbearable, and agonizing. The werewolf screamed vociferously as the bones in his face began to adjust themselves to accommodate his werewolf form. The Alpha continued screaming until his screams were no longer the ones belonging to a man. 

A deafening howl resounded throughout London, it even reached the ears of the vampires waiting for Sherlock. Even Sherlock, who was deep inside the science building, heard the earsplitting howl. 

John fell on his elbows, he took deep breaths as he felt his werewolf form changing back into his human form. 

An Omega approached him, “Sir, are you okay?” 

“Get away from me.” 

“Sir —“ 

John faced the woman and growled dangerously, “GET AWAY FROM ME!” 

The woman left, leaving the Alpha on the pavement. The werwolf’s eyes were still completely black but he looked down at his body and the sight of his tanned skin was in view. The shirt that covered his torso was ripped to shreds but his pants were somewhat still in tact, and the Alpha’s shoes were ruined. 

John was burning up; his skin was sweating and his hunger for human flesh was augmented by 400%. He needed to feed, the upgrade to his DNA left him completely famished. The werewolf could hear the heartbeats of every person around the area he was in and he wanted to hunt them all down, sink his teeth into their flesh and eat away the fresh meat stored inside their bodies. 

But the buzzing of his phone brought his attention back to reality. 

He looked at the fourteen messages he missed and then the image of Moriarty and the other vampires came into his mind. 

There’s only one place that the vampires would go. 

And there’s only person that they wanted. 

Sherlock. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
As soon as class ended, Sherlock sprinted from his seat and decided to go find his boyfriend. John hasn’t messaged him all day and the Omega was becoming a nervous mess. The boy exited the science building and headed towards a lonely route where he was intercepted by four bodies. 

“Hiya Sherlock.” Jim smiled widely. 

Sherlock halted in his steps and looked at the group surrounding him. His distress could be detected for every person surrounding him, flared their nostrils and smiled hungrily. 

“Where you off too in such a rush?” Moriarty asked as he took a step forward, the scent belonging to the boy was so sweet that Jim was finding it harder and harder to resist the urge of sinking his fangs into the scent gland that was reeking of pure honey dripping goodness. 

The Omega took a step backwards, running into a wall and slightly crouching down, he was terrified. “Please. I don’t want trouble.” 

“Too late for that.” Moran chuckled. 

“It’s a damn shame that John didn’t put up a fight for you.” Molly remarked happily. 

The Omega boy felt his heart sinking down to the pit of his stomach. “What does that mean? What have you done to him?!” 

“Don’t you remember Sherlock.” Jim came face to face with the Omega and whispered into his ear. “I got him out of your hair.” 

Moriarty was about to sink his fangs into Sherlock’s throat when he heard Sebastian groaning in pain, Molly screaming in agony, and Irene hissing in distress. 

Jim didn’t have a chance to turn around for he was being pulled back and flung onto the ground. 

“Didn’t I say, that he’s mine.” John growled. 

All the vampires were in the shock, how the fuck was it possible? How was John still alive? 

Molly and Irene looked at each other and then at John. 

The werewolf faced Sherlock, he could smell the boy’s distress and it made John angry, he snarled quietly as he kept his eyes trained on the Omega. “Are you okay?” 

The Omega was equally shocked and a bit frightened. He noticed that John’s eyes were black, no trace of cobalt blues anywhere, no pupils, no irises, nothing. And then his calculating eyes roamed over the Alpha’s shirtless form, did the boy miss something? 

John seemed… bigger, thicker, okay, granted, Sherlock knew that John was fit but not to the point where he looked like a Roman god. And was it Sherlock or did it seem that the Alpha was slightly an inch taller? And then the boy took a whiff of his boyfriend and holy shit... John’s scent has been amplified by 60%. Sherlock could only smell raw dirt and the excesses of dark smoke, it was so powerful that it was causing the boy to become a bit dizzy, yet for some reason, Sherlock was finding the Alpha’s new scent so delicious. 

The Omega found himself wanting to force his body to produce an even sweeter scent than what he emitted already. The skinny boy wanted to demonstrate how his smell can be ripe and sweet, that the sweetest scent he can produce was only for the Alpha. And only John can lick away the sweet traces that run through his scent gland. 

The thought to become sweeter for the Alpha was stored in his mind palace for later purposes and the boy returned to the present moment and he took in all of John’s form. 

The Alpha looked like he’d been to hell and back; his pants were torn, his shirt was completely missing, and he was barefoot. 

What the hell happened to John? 

Sherlock must have been quiet for a long time because he heard John talking again. “Sherlock, are you okay?” 

The Omega boy came back to reality. “I’m fine.” 

“Okay, stay back.” 

Sherlock grabbed the Alpha’s arm, his pupils were dilated completely as he came closer to inhale John’s scent, “John, what happened?” 

“STAY BACK SHERLOCK!” John snarled. 

The Omega released the Alpha and the boy wasn’t sure whether to be aroused or terrified at the tone John used towards him. 

The werewolf was breathing heavily as he faced the vampires and the lightest whiff of sweetness emitting from the boy was detected and John wanted to turn around and claim the Omega in front of the vampires, but he kept his cock stuffed in his pants and eyed the bloodsuckers in shock. “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue.” 

Jim got up. “Johnny boy! I was wondering when you would show up.” 

“I’m going to give you a chance to live, all of you either leave or I will rip your throats out.” John growled. 

“That’s not going to happen.” Moriarty snapped his fingers. 

Instantly, Molly attacked John but the werewolf was much quicker. The vampire was going to punch the Alpha in the face but John grabbed her fist and twisted her arm. The Omega squeaked in pain and before she knew it, the werewolf kneed her in the stomach and wrapped his rough hand around her cold throat. 

John lifted her in the air and tightened his grip on her throat. He began to choke her and Molly was squirming against his hold. 

The Alpha faced the three vampires watching him, “Do you guys honestly want to do this here?” 

Irene was about to charge towards John when Jim held her back. Moriarty wasn’t stupid, they couldn’t show their true forms here, there were humans everywhere and the chances of their species being discovered was high. Jim worked so hard to repopulate his species and he would be damned if he watched the vampires fall again. 

John smiled as he felt Molly becoming weak. “Do you want to fucking go?” The Alpha was ready to snap Molly’s neck and kill the rest of the vampires. 

“We’re leaving.” Jim walked away. 

The werewolf faced Molly and he could tell that she was struggling to keep her fangs hidden. John brought her closer to his face, “I’ll be seeing you again.” 

The Alpha forcefully slammed her against the concrete floor, hearing a loud crack at the base of Molly’s skull. “Go!” 

Irene went to grab the Omega and followed Moran. The vampires disappeared from the werewolf’s view and once John felt confident that they were far away from him and his boyfriend, he faced the boy. 

The Omega was still against the wall, he was scared beyond belief. John was so much bigger now, his chest was six Sherlocks put together and his biceps could easily consume the boy. Then Sherlock eyed the Alpha’s thighs and Jesus fucking Christ... they were thick in muscles and the boy was certain that his long pale hands wouldn’t be able to wrap themselves around John’s scrumptious thighs. 

But the boy could smell the violence radiating from the Alpha and it caused Sherlock to press hismelf into the wall, trying to make himself defenseless as possible, not wanting to anger the huge Alpha. 

The Alpha approached Sherlock and felt his heart aching when he noticed the Omega flinch at his closeness. “Sherlock. It’s okay. Its just me.” 

The boy felt himself melting as he heard John’s calming voice. He deduced that the Alpha wasn’t angry with him and Sherlock wanted to drown hismelf in John’s scent, he wanted everyone to know that he belonged to the Alpha. The Omega threw himself at the Alpha, emitting pheromones to let John know tha he felt safe. 

The werewolf wrapped his warm body around Sherlock’s frail one and buried his nose in the Omega’s delicious scent gland. “I’m sorry.” He murmured against Sherlock’s skin. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” 

John couldn’t resist to drag his tongue across the boy’s scent gland and fucking hell, Sherlock was so damn sweet. The heavy taste of honey was melting on his tongue and it was producing an excessive amount of saliva. The boy could feel streams of saliva dripping down his throat, the Omega felt himself shudder. The werewolf kept sucking on Sherlock’s scent gland and his large rough hands crawled down to the boy’s plump ass and the Alpha squeezed the full buttocks belonging to his boyfriend. 

The boy was out of breath and his small cock in between his legs was jumping in exceitment. “Its okay. I know you did it to keep me safe.” The Omega squeaked out as he felt teeth being grazed over his scent gland. 

John pulled away from the hug and Sherlock was faced with the most sexiest image on this fucking planet. The werewolf had rivers of saliva dripping down his chin, the shiny liquid made the Alpha seem more hungry, desperate to have the boy here and now. The Alpha roughly pushed the Omega against the wall and rocked his hips against Sherlock’s. The Omega moaned as he tasted his scent all over John’s mouth, his tongue was struggling to acquire all the saliva that was dampening the Alpha’s chin. 

The boy’s hands began to roam all over the Alpha’s chest and back, feeling the ripped muscles that could easily break his frail body in two. 

The werewolf pulled away from the kiss. “You sure you’re alright?” 

Sherlock felt his cheeks heating up. “I a-am no-now.” 

John smirked and swooped in for another kiss. “We should leave.” 

“What happened to you?” 

The Alpha frowned. “Come on. I’m taking you home.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock and John arrived at the Omega’s house and the boy was still confused as heck. “John.” 

The Alpha didn’t respond, he was too busy trying to scout for vampires. 

“John.” The Omega pulled the Alpha by the arm and forced John to face him. “What happened to you? Why are your eyes completely black? What happened to your clothes? Where did your shoes go? Why didn’t you pick me up? Why didn’t you answer my texts?” 

The werewolf honestly didn’t want to answer all those questions. “Sherlock, I want you to go inside your house and stay there. Don’t let anyone in besides your brother. I need you to be safe.” 

“No! Stop avoiding my questions! What the hell is happening?!” 

John began to pace. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

“Try me.” 

The werewolf huffed in irritation, he has been controlling his temper so well and he really didn’t want to lose it with his boyfriend. “Sherlock.” The Alpha looked into the boy’s eyes. “There are things in this world that are meant to be a secret.” 

“Okay.” 

“What if I told you, that supernatural beings actually existed?” 

Sherlock pursed his lips and rolled his eyes. “Impossible. There’s no evidence to support that statement.” 

“And what if I told you, that there’s no evidence to support that statement because it is meant to not be known by the human race.” 

“John.” The Omega rested his hands on his hips. “Where are you going with this?” 

John pressed his palms together. “Sherlock. Jim and the rest of his posse… are vampires.” 

The boy took in the comment and couldn’t help but quirk his lips into a huge smile and eventually burst out into laughter. 

The Alpha knew that the Omega wouldn’t believe him, so why did he even bother telling Sherlock. 

“You.” The boy pointed at his boyfriend. “Are hilarious. Vampires. Really, John?” 

The werewolf was serious as hell. “I’m not lying.” 

“John, I’ve done drugs before and none of them has made me believe that vampires exist. I don’t know what drug you’ve taken to believe that Jim and the rest of his group are vampires but I suggest you stop taking them. Was this drug also responsible for making your eyes black?” 

“No!” John began to pace again. “I don’t do drugs, Sherlock. I am actually serious; vampires, immortals, and werewolves exist. They fucking exist!” 

The Omega felt bad for his boyfriend. “Where’s your proof?” 

“I don’t need fucking proof. I know that they exist, its not fantasy.” 

Sherlock was shaking his head. “John, maybe when you were young, your family fed you these lies of nonexistent creatures actually roaming the streets of London but I can assure you, they don’t exist.” 

The werewolf quit. “I guess we can agree to disagree.” 

“I guess so.” The boy wanted to believe his boyfriend but this was just plain ridiculous. “Yet, this still doesn’t explain what happened to you.” 

“I was attacked by Jim and his friends.” 

“What?!” 

John shrugged his shoulders. “Yup.” 

“Are you okay?” 

The Alpha wanted to squeeze Sherlock’s head. “Dammit Sherlock! I’m fine, I’m here. I know I look like a hot mess but trust me, I’m fucking fine!” The werewolf shouted. 

The boy slightly flinched at the harsh tone used on him and instinctively, he stepped back, not wanting the Alpha to hurt him. 

John regretted shouting at the Omega. “Darling, I’m sorry, my temper right now is a fucking mess and I can’t control myself. What I’m more concerned about is you.” 

Sherlock cocked his head to the side, “Why?” 

The Alpha began to laugh, “Sherlock! Jim is after you, he will not stop until he has you. That is why I’m so concerned for you. I worry for your safety, I worry about leaving you alone, I don’t want him to have you!” 

The boy couldn’t help but blush a bit at hearing John being so concerned for him. “Do you really care about me that much?” 

The question felt like a slap in the face for the werewolf. “What?” John came closer to his boyfriend. “Of course, I care about you. Your life is more valuable than mine.” 

Sherlock lowered his head and smiled. “I c-co-could say the same about you. Vice versa.” 

The Alpha lifted the Omega’s chin and gently kissed him. “Look, if you don’t want to believe that Jim and his posse are vampires, then don’t believe me. But believe me when I tell you that they’re trouble. There is something very wrong with them and I don’t want you to be close to them. Ever. If you see them, you go the other way. You do not cross paths with them. Do you understand?” 

The boy could see the seriousness in his boyfriend’s eyes and nodded. “I do.” 

“Good.” John looked down at himself. “Go inside.” 

“Mycroft is not home. You can stay here for a bit before he comes back.” 

Oh, how the werewolf wanted to stay. “I can’t. I have to go somewhere. Just go inside, stay there, and text me if anything happens.” 

The Omega pouted at the Alpha’s rejection to his offer and began to open the gate. He closed the gate behind him and looked at John before he began to walk inside. 

“Sherlock.” 

The boy quickly turned around and came closer to the gate. “Yes.” 

The werewolf grabbed the lapels on the Omega’s coat and kissed Sherlock through the gate. “Stay safe. I’ll come back for you. Trust me.” He emitted calming pheromones for the the boy, reaching down to the Omega’s bony hips and making small circles with his thumb. 

The Omega pecked the Alpha’s lips and purposefully placed his pale hands on John’s exposed biceps, squeezing the firm flesh. “I trust you.” 

The werewolf smiled and released his boyfriend. He watched as Sherlock went inside his house and securely locked the door behind him. 

Once John felt comfortable leaving his boyfriend, he scouted the Omega’s house for vampires and when there were none to be seen, he went to go find Greg. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“How the hell is he still alive?!” Jim yelled at Molly, Irene, and Sebastian. 

“I told you there was something wrong with him! But none of you fucking arseholes believed me!” Molly shouted. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to believe a stupid Omega like you?!” Moriarty snapped back. 

“Watch it, don’t insult my Omega.” Irene growled. 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Oh, shut up Irene! And you!” He pointed at Sebastian. “Supposedly, you snapped his neck. Care to tell me how he came back from that!” 

Moran blew a cloud of smoke into Moriarty’s face. “I killed him. I ensured it. No one can come back from that.” 

“Well, apparently he did!” Jim bared his fangs. “We can’t go back. Fuck school.” 

“What you mean we can’t go back?” Irene asked. 

Moriarty faced the Alpha. “ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?! We can’t go back because John knows what we are and if he sees us, he’ll force us to show who we really are and then the humans will hunt us down with their ultra violet ammunition and kill us!” Jim clenched and unclenched his fists. “We’re going to stay here in the fort. Keep our distance for a bit.” 

“He’s going to hunt us down, isn’t he?” Moran questioned. 

“Yes.” Moriarty answered. “He most likely will.” 

“What is he?” Molly asked. 

“I don’t know. Obviously, he’s not human.” Jim answered. 

“He can’t be an immortal, immortals can’t be harmed by us. Is he a werewolf?” Molly looked at Irene. 

Irene made a questioning face. “He can’t be a werewolf.” 

“How would you know?” Moran chipped in. “We can’t even smell werewolves anymore. And from what we know, they were about to decimated. So, the chances of werewolves breeding more werewolves is impossible. They haven’t thrived in years.” 

“But what if he is a werewolf?” Molly shrugged her shoulders. 

“Have you ever seen a werewolf with black eyes?” Jim questioned. 

“When they change into filthy dogs, they have black eyes.” Moran commented. 

Irene snorted. “But werewolves don’t have black eyes when they are in their human form.” 

“Then what the fuck is he?!” Molly shouted. 

The four vampires looked at each other and puzzled over what John was. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“Mycroft, this is the tenth gift you have given me.” 

The Alpha beamed happily at Gregory. “Keeping track, are we?” 

The Beta chuckled. “I’m just saying, its nice. But there’s something bothering me.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Why me? I mean, clearly, you’re a handsome Alpha and you make a shit ton of money and you could have anyone. Why choose me?” 

Mycroft came closer to the Beta. “Maybe because I saw a twinkle inside you and forgive me for sounding greedy, but I want to be the only one who owns that twinkle inside you.” 

Greg bit his lip and smiled enormously. “Fuck. Why are you so romantic?” 

“Runs in the family.” 

The Beta looked back inside his flat. “You know, I am considering letting you in and having your way with me.” 

The Alpha felt his cock jumping in excitement. “Is that a proposition?” 

“More of an invitation.” 

Mycroft has been courting Gregory for a while and since the Beta was positively accepting his gifts, the Alpha decided to take their relationship to the next level. “I want to go inside and ravage you but I think we should wait for that. Do you not agree?” 

Oh, the Beta had so much patience. “I do.” 

“Are you free tomorrow night?” 

“Maybe. Why?” 

Mycroft smirked. “I want to take you out to dinner.” 

“You want to eat me up that badly.” 

“You have no idea.” 

Greg grinned. “Yeah, I’m free.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll pick you at 8, is that fine?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The Alpha chuckled and came closer to the Beta. He placed a kiss on the corner of Greg’s lips and whispered, “Till then.” 

Mycroft haughtily walked away and entered his car, leaving the Beta horny and with an erection straining against his pants. “Oh, fuck me.” 

“Finally.” 

The Beta turned at the voice beside him. “John, what the fuck?” 

“It looks like you’ve been having fun these days.” 

“Where the hell did you come from?” 

John pointed at the bushes surrounding Greg’s flat. “Here.” 

The Beta was confused. “Why were you hiding?” 

“It’s a long story but basically, I know Mycroft and Mycroft hates me because I’m dating his younger brother and it’s thanks to me that he’s after your dick.” 

Greg scratched the back of his head. “What? You’re dating his brother. Who’s his brother? And how is it that you set me up with him?” 

“I would love to stand out here and chat about romance but if you haven’t noticed, I look like a train wreck and I need your help.” 

The Beta moved aside. “Come in.” 

The Alpha sat down on Greg’s couch and rested his head on his knees. 

“What the hell happened to you? Literally you disappeared and now you show up looking like shit. And what the hell is wrong with your eyes?” 

John faced the Beta. “Jim is a vampire.” 

Greg was in shock. “What?” 

“Jim, Molly, Sebastian, and Irene are vampires. How do I know, they attacked me a couple of hours ago. And technically they killed me but I was reborn.” 

Everything began to make sense. “You’re experiencing the after effects of gaining new blood and new DNA.” 

The Alpha shook his head. “Why are my eyes black? This never happened to me before.” 

The Beta sat down. “You’re getting closer to becoming like me. You’ll be able to change whenever you want too.” 

John was confused. “How is that possible? I’m younger than you.” 

Greg rolled his eyes. “Gosh, thanks for reminding me that I’m old. John, it doesn’t matter if you’re younger or older, age has nothing to do with this. If I recall correctly, you’ve died the same number of times that I’ve died. Naturally, I’ve died faster and earlier than you. That’s why, I can change into a werewolf whenever I want too, but you’ve died later than me. Which is why, it took you a while to transform whenever you want too. The moon still controls you but after today, that will change.” 

“What’s going to happen to me?” 

The Beta went into the kitchen and looked at his calendar. “You’re going to change once last time. The next full moon is in five weeks, you still have time. After your transformation, you’ll be able to change whenever you want too. But right now, you need to feed. Has your temper been off the charts?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay.” Greg looked out the window. “Tonight, I’ll change and I’ll hunt for you.” 

“Why not just buy meat in the store?” 

“You need fresh meat, fresh kills. It’s the only thing that will help you.” 

The Alpha sighed. “What about my eyes?” 

“It’ll go away once you have fed.” 

“Right.” John rubbed the heel of his hands against his eyes. “Thank you.” 

“No problem. But there’s one thing I don’t understand.” 

“What?” 

“Why did they attack you?” 

The Alpha chuckled. “You remember the new Omega at school.” 

“Yeah.” 

“His name is Sherlock Holmes and he’s brothers with Mycroft Holmes.” 

The Beta began to laugh loudly. “Are you shitting me?” 

John smiled. “Nope.” 

“So, you and I are basically fucking with the Holmes brothers.” 

“Pretty much.” 

Greg understood everything. “So, he threatened you.” 

“Yeah and I accidentally slipped your name to him. But trust me, I didn’t think he would come looking for you.” 

The Beta sat down. “Well, he did. I guess thanks for that. He’s… different.” 

“Good or bad different.” 

“Good different. But what does Sherlock have to do with Jim?” 

The Alpha growled. “Jim wants Sherlock. And I’m not letting that happen.” 

“Do they know what you are?” 

John shook his head. “No, but they know I’m not human.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

The Alpha got up from the couch. “What does anyone do when they know that their enemies are alive?” 

“You want to hunt them down.” 

“Yes.” 

“And then what?” 

John smiled dangerously. “And kill them of course. Now that a big bad wolf is in town, he’s hungry to kill vampires.” 

“Got any room for more werewolves to hunt them down?” 

The Alpha licked his lips. “The more, the merrier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are a bit confused at any werewolf references or information, you can ask me and I can clarify for you :)


	6. Bared To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> First of all, thank you to my darling LaipseJorge for helping me develop this chapter. 
> 
> Just a quick note, Sherlock is very twinky and I know that I haven’t really emphasized it but hopefully this chapter is enough to show how much of a twink Sherlock is. Also, since John was reborn once again, his Alpha instincts will be more intense. 
> 
> Also, I have many kinks that involve biting and bruising and bleeding, so...
> 
> Enjoy *wink wink*

  
  
**Two Weeks Later**

  
  
Silence. Stillness. Reticence. 

Complete utter dead silence. 

Its been two fucking weeks since John has contacted Sherlock. The Omega boy had, of course, been keeping track of the seconds, minutes, hours, days, and weeks that he’s been without the Alpha. It frustrated the boy to no end, many times did he find himself in bed with his eyes closed and the scent of John surrounding him. 

Countless times did Sherlock find himself with a prominent erection when he dozed off, recreating the muscles that belonged to the Alpha, how firm and rigid John’s arms would feel against his feeble body. How weak he would feel when the Alpha pressed his thick chest against his scrawny one, how desperately the Omega boy found himself wanting John to pin him to the bed and take control. 

His Omega instincts were begging for the boy to surrender to the Alpha’s commands and do anything that the Alpha ordered. Sherlock’s instincts were screaming to gain the love and affection from an Alpha who would suck on the boy’s scent gland and leave marks all over his skinny body. The urge to be claimed by an Alpha was overpowering and distracting. 

And endless times did the boy find himself letting his Omega instincts take over his body, Sherlock’s hand would wander towards his small cock as he closed his eyes and remembered how deranged and insane the Alpha looked when he saved the Omega boy from Moriarty’s hands. 

Was it wrong for the boy to find John extremely hot with black eyes? 

Well, he couldn’t give two shits if his liking of men looking crazy was considered improper. The boy would always catch himself before stroking his cock and experiencing an orgasm. Sherlock did not care for one’s satisfaction or the pleasure of arousing one’s self for personal reasons. 

But fuck. 

The Omega boy would give anything to experience his first orgasm but no, he was strong, well, at least that’s what he tells himself. 

For now, the boy’s concerns were on his boyfriend. Sherlock wanted to text John but there was always the perpetual argument that he experienced with himself, should he give the Alpha space? Would it be considered clingy if he constantly texted John asking if he was okay? Would the Alpha get annoyed with him? 

All these stupid questions eventually led the Omega boy to abandon his post and not text John. Though the boy was worried, he was craving for any piece of information that concerned his boyfriend and the assurance that the Alpha was alright. Sherlock wanted to know if John recuperated from the mess he had been when the Omega boy last saw him. 

The boy instead wallowed away in his room, constantly emitting distressed pheromones that irritated Mycroft and caused the Alpha to buy candles that drowned the stench of Sherlock being annoying. The Omega boy wanted to feel John, he wanted the Alpha’s hot body pressed against his, he wanted John to claim his lips and assert that the boy belonged to the Alpha and no one else. 

Ugh! Sherlock hated this but to keep himself from going mad, he worked on one experiment after another. 

So, one sunny afternoon, the Omega boy was looking through his microscope to see how specific cells reacted when forced to combine with other incompatible cells when the boy stopped what he was doing and looked up from his experiment. He remembered John talking about werewolves, vampires, and immortals. 

It seemed silly to hear the Alpha rambling on about a topic that was created for fiction and for those with a wild imagination. And it seemed extremely ridiculous to hear John, a grown man talking about nonsensical subjects such as these. But the boy could vividly remember how serious the Alpha was about the subject and when John took the time to explain to Sherlock that these supernatural beings existed, he seemed sincere about the danger these creatures posed. 

The Omega boy frowned as he took a leap of faith but first, he needed to find Mycroft. 

The boy walked down the stairs and entered his brother’s office. “I need your assistance.” 

Mycroft looked up at Sherlock, his face reeking of irritation. “With what?” 

“Where are the books that contain the information concerning the supernatural?” 

“How should I know?” 

The Omega boy rolled his eyes. “You know everything.” 

“You know the books containing that specific content belonged to mummy.” 

“Ah, the attic then.” 

Mycroft eyed his brother in suspicion. “Why the sudden interest in the supernatural?” 

The boy shrugged his shoulders. “I’m bored.” 

Sherlock left Mycroft’s office and headed towards the attic, pulling down the ladder that led into the room that housed all sorts of trinkets and forgotten items. The Omega boy climbed up the ladder and entered the attic, switching on the light. As expected, there were boxes everywhere along with an abundant amount of dust. 

The boy huffed in vexation; he didn’t remember which boxes belonged to mummy so now he had the tedious task of looking through all the boxes. He looked at the tags of each box until he found the box that contained mummy’s books. With great difficulty, the scrawny boy groaned as he tried to move the heavy box. 

Sherlock’s skinny arms were worthless when it came to strength and his legs were no better. He wasn’t built to be strong; his body was meant to be soft, delicate, small and fragile. All those features that defined his gender were thanks to his Omega traits that ran through his DNA. No, he was not abundant in muscles but… John was. 

The Alpha had large biceps that were two times bigger than the boy’s chest. 

John’s chest was larger and wider, there was no ounce of fat embedded in his body, the pure solid muscle could easily crush the boy. And oof, the Alpha’s thighs were so thick that Sherlock’s hands weren’t capable of wrapping around the entire flesh. And of course, John’s back was ridiculous, the wide muscles that curved and dipped with each movement was mouth watering, god the Omega boy would give anything to let his nails drag across the Alpha’s back and mark him. 

Fuck. Focus. 

The boy shook his head and went back to the task before him, with unsuccessful results, Sherlock settled for dragging the box across the floor and fixing the heavy load on an open space with sufficient light and zero dust. The Omega boy let out a huff of triumph as he sat down, crisscrossing his legs as he opened the box and began to read. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Since John’s recovery, the Alpha promptly rounded his pack and leaked the information concerning Moriarty’s true nature. The werewolf ordered his pack to scout the university, any trace that led to Moriarty was a step closer to eliminating the vampires. But to their disappointment, the pack had not seen the vampire or his posse. 

For the past two weeks; Greg, Mike, Stephen, and James have been investigating every inch of the university but their results stayed the same. They reported back to John and to the Alpha’s displeasure, he settled for letting the pack place their guard down. The werewolf didn’t believe it but he settled for assuming that Moriarty and his bloodsucking followers had relocated to another area and for the time being, their territory was safe. 

Sherlock would be safe. 

After nights and nights of eating fresh raw meat, John’s hormones were stable and his blood levels were normal. The Alpha returned to his normal state, save for the heightened senses and acute impulses that took over his body, forcing himself to keep the connection of his animal instincts intact. But other than that, the werewolf was his old self again. 

His black eyes faded away, the brightness of his cobalt blue eyes had returned, except his iris’s glowed vividly. John felt complete again except for something that was missing. 

The Alpha wanted, no, craved to absorb the sugary scent of the Omega boy that belonged to him. 

The two weeks he spent without the boy were hell for the werewolf, since he needed to get his shit together and accommodate himself with his new body that allowed better capacities. John needed to stay away from Sherlock and prevent the Omega boy from learning about the Alpha’s true nature. But oh, how the werewolf wanted to see the boy. 

There were many times when John felt his temperature going off the radar and the impulse to fuck Sherlock against the floor was clouding the Alpha’s train of thought. Whenever the werewolf felt his body transitioning to his primal instincts, he would physically restrain himself and endure the painful stages of rutting without being buried inside a tight virgin heat that belonged to Sherlock. 

They were cruel moments that involved John imagining how he would restrain the Omega boy to the mattress and roam his rough hands over the boy’s unblemished skin. The Alpha would leave so many bruises and bite marks on Sherlock’s body. The werewolf wanted to leave the Omega boy looking like a disastrous mess. 

John could easily imagine how wet the boy would become underneath his touch, the barrels of slick emerging from Sherlock’s ass would run down his thin thighs and dampen the sheets below. The Omega boy would be panting and trembling beneath the Alpha’s larger body. The boy’s lips would be swollen and colored in prettiest pink color that could easily make the werewolf come in his pants. 

John would definitely leave Sherlock’s lips bleeding with bite marks that would bruise beautifully. Oh god, the Alpha could picture the Omega boy looking up at him with his gorgeous doe eyes and his lips in different shades of purple bruises as the werewolf had the pleasure of destroying the boy’s innocence. 

John wanted Sherlock completely wrecked. 

The Alpha desired the opportunity to see the Omega boy with his ebony curls in a frenzy mess as the boy offered his ripe body to the werewolf. John wanted to pound his thick cock inside Sherlock’s tight hole and if possible, make the Omega boy bleed. A sign that the Alpha ruined the boy for good and only the werewolf could ravage Sherlock. 

God, he needed to see his little Omega boy. 

John decided that he would surprise the boy with an unexpected visit but he certainly didn’t want to enter Sherlock’s house and encounter Mycroft. Having another Alpha before him was not a great idea and the notion of killing his boyfriend’s older brother was not an option. 

Shame. 

So, the werewolf was extremely happy to hear that Greg had a date with Mycroft Holmes, apparently the Alpha was taking his friend to a fancy restaurant. And the Beta was keen on keeping Mycroft to himself the entire night, granting John a chance to spend the whole night with the Omega boy he’s been dying to see. 

Time was being a rude bitch, the seconds went by slower than a turtle crossing the road, the minutes went by so slowly, and the hours dragged on forever. But finally, the hours of sunlight died down and the dark streaks of night appeared. 

John was a very impatient man, so it wasn’t considered an anxious desperation when the Alpha found himself waiting outside of the boy’s house. He was fidgeting annoyingly, begging Mycroft to hurry his posh Alpha ass to go pick up Greg and fuck the Beta. The werewolf looked down at his watch as he growled restlessly. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Sherlock was heading up the stairs, a book in his hand when he smelled a whiff of cologne that was rarely used. He scrunched his nose as he faced Mycroft who was downstairs fixing his tie. 

“How?” 

Mycroft looked up at his brother. “How what? Honestly Sherlock, your unconstructed sentences and questions are becoming rather tedious.” 

“How does an insufferable Alpha such as yourself have a date?” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes. “As much as I enjoy hearing your supportive comments, I’d rather see your mouth shut for more than two seconds while I pretend to not have heard your insulting question.” 

The Omega boy scrutinized his brother. “You never settle for Omegas. So, this date of yours must be and probably is a willing Beta. Interesting. Well, I hope everything goes horribly.” 

Mycroft sneered at the unbearable boy of a brother. “You paint with words. I trust I can leave you here unattended or do I need to phone a nanny so she can look after your immature existence.” 

“No, that’s not necessary for where else would I go?” 

Mycroft smirked. “I take it your white knight known as John Watson has abandoned you. You know I love telling you I told you so, but it is rather tiresome to repeat myself. I have warned you many times to stay away from that man but of course, you never listen. Honestly brother mine, what Alpha would want to deal with a teenage boy who’s a mess? Clearly not John Watson.” 

Sherlock bit the inside of his cheek as he remained emotionless, of course, his brother knew which buttons to press. The Omega boy would never admit it but those words got to him, they felt like hot knives slicing his body in half. 

What if John did abandon him? What if the Alpha realized that being the boyfriend of a teenager is monotonous? What if they weren’t even a couple anymore? What if John found someone better? 

Oh shit. 

The boy remained quiet as he glared daggers at his older brother, ignoring the goodbye Mycroft sent him. Once Mycroft closed the door behind him, Sherlock angrily kicked the railing and threw the book in his hand towards the door. As always, the Omega boy believed that Mycroft was right. The boy shook his head as he stomped his way up the remaining stairs when the doorbell rang. 

Oh great. 

Perhaps Mycroft forgot something and to annoy Sherlock even further, he’ll force the Omega boy to walk down the fucking stairs and open the door. Mycroft was honestly the queen of exaggeration. The boy reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the door, picking up the book he threw and resting it on the table nearby. 

Unhappily, Sherlock opened the door. “What did you forget Mycroft?” 

The Omega boy almost choked on his salvia as he remained frozen, oh my god it’s John. 

“John.” The boy croaked out. 

John smiled brightly when his pupils dilated. Holy fucking shit. Sherlock’s scent was powerful, it immediately hit the Alpha’s nose and crawled inside his body. The werewolf never realized how fucking sweet this Omega boy smelled, no fucking wonder everyone wanted him. With his new senses, everything around him was amplified by 50%. 

But something was incorrect with this image. John could definitely smell the boy but Sherlock’s scent was tainted, contaminated, and corrupt. 

“You smell wrong.” The Alpha lowly snarled, his voice dropping a few octaves. 

The Omega boy felt his body trembling as he heard John’s different tone of voice emerging, the boy was terrified at how quickly the Alpha’s demeanor changed. Only seconds ago, John was happy and bright, now he was dark and displeased. This was a fucking sexy sight for Sherlock. 

“I’m s-sorry.” 

The Alpha crossed the threshold and grabbed the back of Sherlock’s neck as he pressed his nose against the boy’s scent gland. “You smell like another Alpha. You don’t smell like yourself. You don’t smell like me.” 

The Omega boy felt his heart beating quickly as he felt his body quivering in fear and desire. The sensation of having John’s incredibly hot body next to his feeble one was driving his hormones up the wall. 

“P-Perhaps my brother’s sc-scent g-g-got all o-over m-me.” Sherlock managed to stutter out. 

The Alpha growled predatorily as he slammed the door behind him, then turned back to face the Omega boy like he was a fresh raw piece of meat. The werewolf slowly approached the boy, standing before Sherlock and eyeing the taller Omega boy. John came closer to the boy’s neck, his nose trailing up Sherlock’s soft skin. 

The Omega boy felt his breath hitching as he refrained from touching the Alpha, his Omega instincts were screaming for him to stay still, to not displease the man before him and to comply with John’s orders. The werewolf bared his teeth as he scraped them against the boy’s pulse point. Sherlock released a weak moan and that caused John to snap. 

The Alpha roughly reached down and grabbed the boy’s fragile thighs, lifting the Omega boy and forcing Sherlock to wrap his legs around the werewolf’s waist. The boy squeaked out a startled gasp as his hands flew around John’s wide shoulders. 

“Let’s fix that.” The Alpha rumbled against Sherlock’s throat. 

The werewolf captured the boy’s lips in a hungry kiss, he devoured Sherlock’s plump lips as John began to head upstairs. 

Oh yes, this is what the Alpha was lacking in his life. He missed the boy’s gangly body clutching onto his. The werewolf missed how small Sherlock was compared to him, the Omega boy was helpless in his arms. Oh yes, John missed how easily he could convert the boy who was a shy brilliant teenager to a withering horny Omega that craved to be dominated. 

Oh, fucking hell yes, Sherlock definitely missed and needed this. All those fantasies that he’s been living through alone were now erased from his mind. The Omega boy was far beyond intelligent and never did he let himself stoop down to act as a typical Omega who was programmed to follow their Alpha’s orders and comply. 

But fuck, the boy had no shame in admitting that he would kneel before the Alpha who was currently ravishing him and do anything that John commanded him to do. Sherlock was willing to give himself completely to the Alpha and if he had too, he would crawl on all fours and look up from his long lashes as he obeyed every request that John made of him. 

Oh yes, the Omega boy wasn’t ashamed to admit that he would make a fool of himself for John Watson. 

The boy began to climb all over the Alpha, wanting to feel every part of John. His hands roamed over the Alpha’s rigid body, his feeble hands squeezed the strong muscles that were capable of breaking him into pieces, and Sherlock dared to drag his nails across John’s back. The Alpha growled at the scratches being left behind his back. 

The werewolf pushed out pheromones that reeked of lust, the scent instantly hit the boy’s nose, Sherlock’s pupils dilated to the point where his lagoon blue eyes didn’t exist anymore. The Omega boy felt his small cock becoming erect, it was straining against his trousers. The boy held onto the back of John’s neck as he began to rut against the Alpha’s abdomens. 

The werewolf’s scent began to change and the Omega boy noticed it, he detected that John’s scent became dark, earthy, and intoxicating. The aroma made Sherlock’s head spin in circles; his body was producing the same amount of pheromones that would make the Alpha go crazy. The following aroma that the boy emitted was ridiculous, John growled deeply as he inhaled the sweetest waves of honey and lavender. 

The werewolf was salivating the aroma, he parted away from Sherlock’s swollen lips and forced himself to avoid the boy’s scent gland. Instead, his lips clasped around the skin belonging to Sherlock’s throat and made an inhuman noise as he sunk his teeth inside the virgin flesh. The Omega boy screamed in pain as he felt the Alpha gnawing on his skin. 

Once John’s teeth made contact with Sherlock’s delicate skin, the Omega boy began to produce heavy amounts of slick. The clear substance began to trickle out of the boy’s ass and dampen his trousers. The werewolf could smell Sherlock’s slick slipping out, his hands groped the boy’s ass as he parted the voluptuous ass cheeks apart. 

The Omega boy felt impotent at the hands of the Alpha, he felt exposed as John used him. But personally, Sherlock wanted to be covered in bruises and bite marks and if the Alpha had to rip the Omega boy apart, then the boy was willing to let John take advantage of him. The werewolf could feel Sherlock’s frail body fluttering with want and hunger. 

The Alpha unclenched his teeth from the boy’s throat and penetrated Sherlock’s skin again, marking another layer of smooth skin. The Omega boy yelled loudly as he felt the prior bite laid upon his skin trickling with blood. John finally reached the top of the stairs and went straight towards Sherlock’s room. 

The Alpha released the abused skin that was turning purple and reached for the boy’s lower lip, his lips clasped around the succulent flesh and sucked on it. The werewolf growled as he bit through Sherlock’s lip, roughly breaking the skin and making the Omega boy bleed. The boy never realized it but he had a kink for experiencing pain and fuck did he want more pain. 

Sherlock moaned at the ardent pain shooting through his lip as his shaky hands ran through John’s blond hair, the Omega boy grasped the blond strands and pulled back, causing the Alpha to deepened the boy’s split lip. The werewolf growled lewdly as he freed Sherlock’s lip, licking the blood pouring from the boy’s wounded lip. 

John grabbed Sherlock’s small waist and harshly threw the Omega boy upon the bed. The boy groaned as his back met the mattress below, his legs spreading open by instinct. The Alpha still had a rational voice in his head, telling the werewolf to stop himself from taking Sherlock’s virginity. The Omega boy still had that decision to make, John didn’t want to violate the boy’s right to say no. 

Right now, the Alpha was consumed by lust, his primal animal instincts were pushing him to claim Sherlock but the werewolf was still a gentleman. No, tonight he would not take advantage of the boy’s precarious state but he would give the Omega boy a taste of what could be, for when the right time came. 

Sherlock didn’t even have time to get his breathing under control when John used his rough hands to rip the boy’s white shirt into pieces. The Omega boy was semi nude, his diminutive pale chest was bare, his pink nipples were puffy and erect. The small pink nubs were becoming painfully hard, if it was possible, they would’ve started leaking. 

Sherlock watched with cloud lusted eyes as the Alpha threw away the boy’s shredded shirt, then John proceeded to remove Sherlock’s shoes and trousers. The Omega boy was completely nude except for the light grey briefs that hugged his small cock. The boy felt embarrassed; he’s never shown his body to anyone before. 

Sherlock, of course, was taller than John but he was gangly and scrawny, no muscles were seen anywhere and the palette of his skin was ashen. He was so thin that anything major falling on top of him would eventually crush him. And knowing that he was weak, he was too ashamed to show the Alpha how feeble he was. 

The Omega boy feared the disapproval of John and he didn’t want the Alpha to leave. The boy quickly went to cover himself when John grabbed his petite wrists, pinning them above his head. 

“Don’t you dare hide from me.” The werewolf snarled. 

John released Sherlock’s wrists as he ripped off his shirt and tossed his shoes aside. The Alpha removed his pants and was left in his hunter green briefs. The Omega boy could see the enormous bulge leaking patches of pre-cum. The boy swallowed his salvia as he realized how big John was, he was honestly too hocked up on hormones to deduce what the following events would be. 

Was he going to lose his virginity today? Would John’s cock even fit inside him? Did he even want to have sex with the Alpha already? Did he want to be claimed? 

Sherlock didn’t even have time to finish the endless list of questions when he felt John grabbing his ankles and flipping him onto his belly. Immediately, the Alpha placed himself on top of the Omega boy and grabbed a handful of the boy’s ass before he delivered a sharp slap. Sherlock jolted forward as he squeaked out a sensual yelp. 

The Omega boy held onto the bedsheets, gripping them tightly as he felt John’s immensely hard cock sliding up and down his ass. The boy was gasping loudly when he realized how ridiculous he must have sounded, so to muffle the sounds escaping his mouth, he pressed his hand over his mouth. 

The werewolf craved to remove his briefs but he kept his cock hidden beneath the fabric as he rutted over Sherlock’s ass. 

Then John noticed that the Omega boy was trying to quiet down the delicious moans escaping that innocent mouth. The Alpha growled as he removed the boy’s hand from his mouth, the werewolf grabbed Sherlock’s curls and pulled the strands back. John ran his tongue over the boy’s sweet scent gland. 

The Alpha dragged his tongue across Sherlock’s cheek as he settled for sucking the boy’s earlobe. “Let me hear you.” 

The werewolf thrusted harshly against Sherlock’s ass, rumbling deep in his throat as the boy squirmed beneath his touch. The Omega boy could feel his small cock hardening as he closed his eyes and moaned out prurient noises that made John go wild. The Alpha could feel the boy’s slick moistening the fabric that the werewolf was rutting against. 

John couldn’t deal with the barrier preventing him from feeling Sherlock’s virgin slick, so the Alpha unfurled his cock from his briefs and bucked his hips. The boy’s slick was rubbing all over the werewolf’s huge shaft and John clasped his lips on the nape of Sherlock’s neck, sucking a deep purple mark into the skin. 

The Omega boy immediately felt the difference, he knew that the Alpha pressed his bare cock against his clothed ass and by god was it fucking sexy. The boy lifted his ass, pushing back against John’s gigantic girth as he rubbed himself against the sheets. The werewolf growled lustfully as he sat up, pulling Sherlock’s skinny body against his chest. 

The Omega boy was out of breath, he pressed back against the Alpha’s muscled chest as his hand reached back to grab the nape of John’s neck. “T-Touch me. Pl-Please.” 

The werewolf kept rutting against the boy’s ass as his rough hands wandered down to Sherlock’s thin thighs, wrapping his fingers around the pale flesh. Both his hands could easily cover the boy’s thighs and to John’s pleasure, he dug his fingers into the unblemished skin and marked the Omega boy. Sherlock yelled loudly as he felt the pressure on his thighs. 

The boy rolled his hips as he met the Alpha’s thrusts, he wanted to feel everything and store every detail in his mind palace. The werewolf loosened his grip on Sherlock’s thighs and beamed proudly as he noticed the purple marks appearing all over the smooth pallid skin. John wrapped a strong arm around the boy’s lean torso and held him tightly as his other hand trailed down to massage Sherlock’s small cock. 

The Omega boy opened his mouth as he moaned, his head falling back on the Alpha’s shoulder as John nosed at the boy’s scent gland. Oh, how he wanted to pierce through the tender skin and make Sherlock his but he didn’t want to take away the boy’s freedom. So, the werewolf settled on the piece of skin above Sherlock’s scent gland and bit through it. 

The Omega boy yelped in pain as John penetrated the boy’s virgin flesh once again. Sherlock felt his world going blurry when the Alpha’s hand slipped underneath the waistband of the boy’s briefs and grabbed his cock. The werewolf’s hand encircled Sherlock’s entire shaft and began to stroke the leaking organ. 

John disengaged his teeth from the boy’s throat and forced the Omega boy to face him. The Alpha held onto Sherlock’s curls as he crushed his lips against the boy’s, giving a bruising kiss as he matched his thrusts with the strokes delivered to Sherlock’s erect cock. The Omega boy felt himself melting into globs of goo as he tasted his blood inside John’s mouth. 

The werewolf thrusted his tongue forward and claimed dominance over the boy’s mouth, stating that John was the only one who could make Sherlock a whimpering mess. The Alpha wanted the Omega boy to understand that he belonged to John and no one could satisfy the boy the way the Alpha can. He wanted Sherlock’s frail body to belong to him and no one else. 

The Omega boy felt his body stuttering as he felt the pulses of an orgasm brimming deep below his belly, he opened his mouth against the kiss as he tightly held himself onto John. 

“J-John. I’m going to co-come.” 

The werewolf growled sensually as he roughly pulled back the boy’s hair. “Keep your eyes fixed on me.” 

John quickened his strokes as his mouth hovered over Sherlock’s. The Alpha could feel the boy’s small cock throbbing with the need to release semen, so after fisting Sherlock’s shaft along with three strokes later. The Omega boy came with a shattered cry as he forced himself to keep his eyes fixed on John. Ropes of semen splattered all over the mattress. 

The boy trembled as he experienced his aftershocks when John growled in satisfaction. The werewolf released Sherlock and pressed the Omega boy against the mattress. He grabbed the boy’s hands and placed them behind Sherlock’s lower back as he placed a firm grip on them. The Omega boy moaned like a frightened puppy as the Alpha pounded his cock against the boy’s clothed bum. 

John felt his orgasm bursting through his cock when he bucked his hips two more times. With his free hand, he lowered Sherlock’s briefs and came over the boy’s bare ass. The Omega boy trembled as he felt copious amounts of semen landing on his skin. The grip on Sherlock’s wrists were so tight that he was 100% sure that in a few hours they would be bruised. 

Once the werewolf deposited his last drops of semen, he released the boy’s wrists and rumbled deeply as his lips traced over Sherlock’s lithe back. The Omega boy quivered in excitement as the Alpha reached his lips, turning the boy’s head to the side and claiming Sherlock’s lips in a soft kiss. The Omega boy reached back to grab John’s muscled ass cheek as he felt the Alpha rubbing the semen into the boy’s skin with his cock. 

“The things you do to me Sherlock Holmes.”


	7. I Can’t Get Enough Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start off with a bit of Mystrade! 
> 
> Mind you, I’m picking up this chapter from the last one, so, y’all will see how Greg’s date went with Mycroft. 
> 
> Also, as I stated from the previous chapter, my kinks involve: bruises, biting, and blood. 
> 
> So, enjoy hehe. 
> 
> P.s. If you can do what John does to Sherlock in a chemistry class, I give you mad props!

  
  
**Minutes before John entered the Holmes residence**

  
  
Mycroft smirked. “I take it your white knight known as John Watson has abandoned you. You know I love telling you I told you so, but it is rather tiresome to repeat myself. I have warned you many times to stay away from that man but of course, you never listen. Honestly brother mine, what Alpha would want to deal with a teenage boy who’s a mess? Clearly not John Watson.”

  
  
The Alpha knew which buttons to press for his Omega brother to remain quiet and defeated. 

“Goodbye Sherlock.” Mycroft bid the boy farewell as he stepped through the threshold. 

The Alpha fixed his tie as he approached the black Aston Martin parked in the driveway, a small token from their father’s will. Mycroft entered the vehicle and skillfully reversed the car from the driveway and headed towards Greg’s flat. In a matter of minutes, the Alpha arrived at his destination. Mycroft exited the car and shook off the nerves creeping into his body as he approached the door to Greg’s flat. 

The Alpha wrung the bell and waited for the beautiful Beta to open the door. He looked down at his burgundy three-piece suit, complimented with a grey and maroon silk tie. And lastly, the burgundy/wood colored dress shoes on his feet. The dark burgundy color brought out Mycroft’s light complexion along with his ginger hair. 

The Alpha was growing impatient with every second passing. Then the door to the flat was pulled back and Gregory showed himself. Mycroft felt himself growling in pleasure as he eyed the Beta before him. Greg was not one to look posh or expensive, on the contrary, he liked being comfortable in his clothes while still looking handsome. 

But once Greg acquired an official date with Mycroft Holmes and their date would take in an expensive restaurant, the Beta knew that he needed to look like a high-priced snack. So, Greg asked his mates to help him with his outfit and bless Mike’s little heart, the chubby man knew a tailor that made gorgeous suits that were worth more than anyone’s life. 

And luckily, the tailor was Mike’s uncle, so the Omega gladly provided Greg with a custom-made suit that would make the Beta shine like an exorbitant penny. The tailor designed a three-piece navy-blue suit for Greg along with a dark blue tie with white polka dots all over it. Along with dark brown dress shoes that completed the outfit. 

The Beta out-passed looking like a snack, he looked like a three-course meal that deserved to be splayed all over a dining table and tasted while being fucked. The dark blue color he wore, brought out the brightness in his eyes and his gray hair. So, Greg fidgeted in place as he took one last look at himself before he went to open the door. 

Stephen, Mike, and James wolf whistled at the Beta, wishing Greg good luck on his date. The Beta rolled his eyes as he opened the door, feeling his breath escaping his lungs as he eyed the Alpha in front of him. Mycroft looked fine as hell and beyond attractive, Greg couldn’t help but purr in delight. He knew that no matter how this date would end tonight, he’d have Mycroft Holmes fuck him up. 

The Alpha felt his erection thickening in interest as he eyed the Beta, Gregory looked ravishing and oof, the things Mycroft wanted to do this man but for now, he settled for giving the Beta a mischievous smile. The Alpha reached for the Beta’s hand, placing a wet kiss on the back of Gregory’s hand. Mycroft never broke the eye contact with the Beta and smiled when he noticed Greg licking his lips while his pupils became dilated. 

Mycroft was giving off an aroma that heavily involved the scent of pine trees. A minty sensation that the Beta didn’t even realized he craved for. Greg pushed forward a scent that was full of herbs such as thyme, rosemary, and sage. 

The Alpha immediately drank down the scent as he cornered the Beta against the door. “I must warn you Gregory, you look absolutely stunning but my urges to ravage you against this door is an impulse that keeps growing.” 

Greg bit his lip as he cupped his hand around Mycroft’s cock, a growl escaping the Alpha’s throat. “I’m not going to deny that I’d let you fuck me here.” The Beta inched closer to Mycroft’s mouth. “But I’m not going to pass up the chance of eating inside a posh restaurant with an Alpha such as yourself.” 

Greg released Mycroft’s prominent erection and slipped past the Alpha. “Let’s see how long you can keep it in your pants.” 

The Beta laughed as he walked towards Mycroft’s car. The Alpha smiled at Gregory’s challenge, a rumble escaping his throat as he eyed the Beta’s cute ass shifting from side to side. 

“Oh, this will be fun.” Mycroft said in a husky voice. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
“I’ve never eaten amongst rich people before.” 

Mycroft eyed the people surrounding them at the restaurant and chuckled as he ate a piece of lamb. “There’s no need to pay attention to those around us. You’re not here to please them.” 

Greg lifted his eyebrow as he gave the Alpha a naughty smile. “And who am I supposed to please?” 

Mycroft took a sip of his wine. “Anyone who is worth your attention.” 

The Beta purposefully dipped his finger in the sauce that decorated his meal and sensually sucked his finger clean. The Alpha hungrily eyed Gregory and growled loudly, grabbing everyone’s attention in the restaurant but Mycroft didn’t give two shits. 

The Beta felt everyone’s eyes on them but he could hardly give a fuck. “Why Mr Holmes, I do believe you are distracted.” 

“How can I not be distracted when a lovely Beta such as yourself is in my company and offering me provocative actions which causes me to restrain myself from doing something in public.” 

“What can’t you do in public?” 

The Alpha leaned forward, a flirtatious spark flashing through his eyes. “Bend you over this table and have you scream my name as I take you from behind.” 

Greg felt his cheeks coloring as he felt his cock jumping in excitement. “You’re right, we can’t do that. We’d be thrown in jail for indecency.” 

“Shame.” 

The Beta drank down his entire glass of wine and got up from his seat, hugging Mycroft from behind and whispering into the Alpha’s ear. “But we can do that somewhere else that doesn’t involve having a crowd.” 

Mycroft growled in agreement as he paid the bill and followed Gregory towards the lift. The Beta impatiently pressed the button for the elevator doors to open until the familiar ding resonated and the two grey doors slid open. Greg entered the lift and the man didn’t even have enough time to turn around, for the Alpha pressed him against the wall of the elevator. 

The doors behind them closed as Mycroft pressed his body against the Beta’s. The Alpha buried his face in the crook of Greg’s neck and suckled on the Beta’s scent gland. Greg moaned lewdly as he felt Mycroft roughly rocking his hips up and down, rubbing his cock all over the Beta’s clothed ass. The hot suction delivered to Greg’s skin was causing the man to make delicious noises, sounds that drove Mycroft insane. 

Mycroft’s hands were harshly gripping onto Greg’s hips, squeezing the firm flesh with all his strength and purposely leaving red handprints on the Beta’s skin. The Alpha’s hand crawled forward, his fingers dancing over Greg’s chest and teasing open the buttons on the Beta’s vest. Then those long fingers travelled south and in a firm grip, he cupped Greg’s hard erection. 

Mycroft massaged the organ with the palm of his hand, growling in pleasure as he felt the Beta’s cock lengthening at his ministrations. The Alpha bucked his hips, dry humping Greg inside the lift. The Beta rolled his hips, wanting to feel the Alpha’s thick cock against his ass. 

Mycroft growled as he grabbed Gregory’s hair, pulling the man’s head back and claiming the Beta’s lips. They kissed each other intensely, teeth were clashing against one another as their tongues fought for dominance. 

“Is that all you can give me, Mr Holmes?” Greg asked as he pulled away from the kiss, a string of salvia lightly hanging between their lips. 

“Oh, trust me Gregory, this is only the beginning.” 

The Beta went back to kissing the Alpha but Mycroft pulled away. “We’re about to get off.” 

The couple detached themselves from each other and stood awkwardly waiting for the doors to open. They both looked like messes, the Alpha’s tie was out of the place and his vest was rumpled in creases. And a shirt button took the opportunity to pop open. Greg’s hair was sticking out everywhere and the red tint coloring his cheeks was noticeable. 

The elevator doors swung open and their erections screamed in joy, for in a few minutes, Mycroft’s cock would be buried inside the Beta’s ass and Greg’s shaft would be stroked by the Alpha. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
The drive back to Greg’s flat was reckless, both men couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Already, there were five times where they were about to crash, due to either the Beta stroking Mycroft’s cock or the Alpha soaking his fingers in salvia and penetrating Greg’s ass. Either way, they managed to survive the drive back to the Beta’s flat and oh, how they were ready to fuck each other senselessly. 

The Beta exited the vehicle, not even noticing when Mycroft left the driver’s seat, for the Alpha appeared before Greg. Mycroft attacked the Beta’s lips and pressed him against the car, kissing each other roughly. Greg moaned lasciviously as he pushed the Alpha back, nudging the man towards his flat before they fucked each other against the car. 

The Beta quickly broke the kiss as he reached for his keys, fumbling clumsily with the doorknob and trying to open the door when Mycroft pressed him against the door. The Alpha mouthed at Greg’s earlobe as he rocked his hips, his hand slipping underneath the waistband of the Beta’s trousers and grabbing Greg’s cock. 

The Beta gasped loudly as he managed to open the bloody door, he turned around and kissed Mycroft. The Alpha’s hand had not left the Beta’s cock but once they entered the flat, Mycroft pushed Greg against the wall. Both men were growling as the Beta removed the Alpha’s suit, ripping Mycroft’s vest open and causing all the buttons to fly everywhere. 

The Alpha growled as his hands managed to unzip Greg’s trousers, pushing down the intruding clothes and waiting for the Beta to step out of them. Mycroft clawed at the wall before him as the Beta ripped open the Alpha’s shirt, roaming his hands all over Mycroft’s chest. Greg pushed the Alpha back towards the living room while Mycroft quickly tore the Beta’s suit into pieces, smiling widely at seeing Greg shirtless. 

The Beta was nude except for the blue briefs hugging his leaking erection. Greg pushed the Alpha towards the ground. Mycroft fell on top of a table while the Beta quickly straddled the man’s waist. Due to the heavy weight being placed on top of the table, the legs beneath the table… broke into pieces. The two men fell abruptly towards the ground but who the fuck cared. 

Greg kissed the Alpha, intertwining their lips and tasting each other while he rolled his hips, rubbing his cock over Mycroft’s. The Alpha couldn’t take it anymore; he rolled them over and nipped at the Beta’s scent gland while fumbling to remove his trousers. Mycroft was about to pull out his erection from the confines of his briefs when Greg spoke. 

“Oh great.” 

“What’s wrong?” The Alpha snarled. 

The Beta pointed his chin to the left and Mycroft’s urge to fuck Greg fell away. 

James, Stephen, and Mike were enjoying a quiet film when they saw the entire scene play out before them. They all remained shocked as they watched the couple wrestling each other. The Alpha and the Beta remained frozen on the floor, not really sure what they were supposed to do. 

Mike cleared his throat. “Hi Greg.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
After the nightly activities that Sherlock and John indulged themselves into, the Alpha promptly cleaned the two up before he fell asleep. John threw himself on the mattress and grabbed the boy’s small waist in one hand, pulling the Omega boy towards him. Sherlock yelped in surprise as the Alpha snogged him senselessly before his eyes felt heavy. 

Soon enough, John was asleep but his arm was protectively wrapped around the boy’s waist. The Omega boy rested his head against the Alpha’s large pec, hearing John’s heartbeat against his ear as the Alpha’s chest rose and fell. The boy’s body was so puny against John’s strongly built one, Sherlock barely covered the Alpha’s side with his fragile form. 

His skinny arm barely reached the other end of John’s side but the Omega boy couldn’t care less. The stark contrast between the boy’s pallid skin and John’s sun kissed skin was beautiful. They both stood out like an infamous painting that was meant to be seen. The Alpha managed to sleep for a bit but the boy couldn’t sleep. 

Sherlock was still wrapping his brilliant mind around the events that happened, he didn’t regret it at all, in fact, he’d do it all over again. The Omega boy was lost in his mind palace when reality sparked through his eyes. The boy looked up at John and Sherlock smiled at how perfect the Alpha looked while sleeping. 

The Omega boy returned his gaze to John’s chest and oof, the boy took the opportunity to observe the muscles beneath him. The boy traced his fingers over the Alpha’s pecs, the end of his fingertips ruffled through the sea of golden hairs that decorated John’s chest. Sherlock blushed extremely hard as his slender hands felt the Alpha’s muscular firmness. 

The Omega boy shyly defied the norms of touching an Alpha without their command and used his submissive hands to cup John’s pecs. Sherlock’s breath hitched as he gently squeezed the flesh, being extra careful to not awaken his boyfriend. The time that John spent perfecting his muscles were well appreciated. 

The Omega boy gently sat up and pressed the palm of his hand over the Alpha’s abdomens, the man’s six pack was insane. Each muscle was chiseled, resembling the Roman statues depicting gods and warriors. Every dip and rise that the boy felt with his nimble fingers was causing Sherlock to blush even more. 

The Omega boy was always blown away at how thick and big John was, his torso alone was at least six Sherlocks put together. 

Then his delicate fingers ghosted over the dark trail of hair that started from the Alpha’s belly button and continued through the man’s navel which, as the Omega boy deduced, furrowed out towards a patch of coarse hairs that surrounded John’s enormous cock. The boy felt his body shivering as he remembered the length of his boyfriend’s shaft against his. 

The Alpha’s cock was a beastly creation that left Sherlock with the anticipation to have his virgin body ripped in half as John entered his thick girth inside his sweet ass. Oh, how the Omega boy wanted to touch the Alpha’s cock but the boy was terrified at feeling the huge organ with his hands. Instead, Sherlock abandoned that thought and moved on to appreciating the rest of John’s body. 

The boy then admired the Alpha’s huge biceps, the muscular flesh was toned and powerful. His arms were sculpted for one purpose, and that purpose was to restrain the Omega boy. Sherlock never realized until now how much he desired to have an Alpha keep him down. To encumber his powerless hands to either side of his head and make him surrender to an Alpha’s desires. 

Of course, the boy wouldn’t be submissive to any Alpha, he would only beg on his knees if John Watson asked him too. Oh, how the Omega boy wanted John to pull back his curls and lather his pale throat with salvia that spilled from the Alpha’s mouth. Sherlock wasn’t ready for sex, not yet, but he was amenable to exploring and seeing what tricks John had up his sleeve to leave the Omega boy begging like a whimpering puppy. 

Soon, his fantasies would come true but for now, he resumed to admiring his boyfriend’s biceps. The boy bit his wounded lip as he observed how his hands weren’t even capable of wrapping around John’s arms. As much as Sherlock tried, his hands weren’t big enough. The Omega boy shyly pressed the man’s arm against his lips and delivered a benevolent kiss. 

The Alpha stirred in his sleep and held the boy closely, not opening his eyes. 

Sherlock coyly slid away from John’s embrace and skillfully straddled the man’s hips, his pouty mouth hovering over John’s abdomens. The Omega boy licked his lips, Sherlock knew that he looked like a complete mess; bite marks running all over his body, purple bruises decorating his lower lip, and a cherry red flush scattering all over his face. 

Despite looking, well spent, the boy needed to leave some sort of mark on the Alpha, to show that John belonged to Sherlock. 

The Omega boy kissed the Alpha’s abdomens before his lips clasped around the strong flesh, sucking on the skin as his small body began to rub against John. The Alpha felt the warm suction delivered to his skin, immediately he knew who those plump and soft lips belonged too. John emitted a musky and smoky scent, one that was potent and hypnotizing. 

The boy picked up the scent and felt his mouth watering, knowing that the commencement of a purple hickey was on its way. Sherlock could feel his small cock becoming erect as barrels of slick dared to slip out of his tight ass. Once the Alpha smelt the sweet slick sliding down the boy’s thighs, he opened his eyes and felt himself melting. 

The image before him was flawless; the Omega boy was bent over, his voluptuous ass was in the air, his curls were a mess and the bite-marks scattered all over his virgin skin were dark purple. Sherlock’s bottom lip was bruised, a delicious tear ran through the middle of the boy’s lip and his cheeks were flushed. 

Fuck. 

The Omega boy didn’t know how fucking sexy he looked. 

“What are you doing, darling?” John asked in a dark tone. 

“Leaving you a mark.” 

The Alpha licked his lips as he sat up, caressing Sherlock’s face and sucking on the boy’s bruised lip. The Omega boy gasped when he felt John roughly shoving him against the bed. The Alpha spread the boy’s legs apart, pressing his hard cock against Sherlock’s smaller one. John lifted the boy’s arms above his head, a vice grip was placed on both wrists as he dove in to suck on Sherlock’s scent gland. 

The Omega boy squirmed underneath the Alpha’s touch, he loved how incapacitated he was. His strength was revoked from him, his small body was no match against John’s hulking one. The boy loved the vulnerable position the Alpha placed him in. Heat was pooling deep below his belly as he felt the man’s heavy cock rubbing against his, already Sherlock calculated that John’s shaft was bigger by five inches. 

A low purr escaped his throat as he pictured the Alpha ripping through his ass and claiming his virginity. “Oh, John.” 

The Alpha growled against the tender flesh as he came up to claim Sherlock’s lips, teasing the boy’s purple bottom lip with his teeth. The Omega boy opened his mouth in response, John growled in satisfaction as he witnessed how aroused Sherlock was. Although the boy was restrained, the Alpha beamed in triumph at reducing the Omega boy to a squirming horny mess that craved to be dominated. 

John released Sherlock’s lip and dragged his tongue over the boy’s open mouth. The Omega boy chased after the Alpha’s tongue, whining adorably as he begged John to stick his tongue inside his mouth. Sherlock wanted the Alpha to oppress his mouth, to give him those kisses that left bite marks all over his delicate lips. 

The Omega boy wanted more bruises, more pain, more blood, more evidence that only John could wreck him this way. 

“You want more bruises, darling?” The Alpha murmured against the boy’s panting mouth. 

“Gi-Give me a-a-as ma-many as y-you wa-want.” 

John growled as he bit through Sherlock’s lip again, blood easily oozing out of his lip and running down his pale skin. The crimson colored essence branched out all over the boy’s chin and neck. Without releasing Sherlock’s bleeding lip, the Alpha snapped his hips, thrusting his enormous cock over the boy’s. The Omega boy moaned obscenely as John released his lower lip. 

The Alpha came down to Sherlock’s collarbone and sunk his blood-stained teeth through the sensitive skin, gnawing at the flesh as the Omega boy screamed. The boy wriggled against John’s hold, the pain surging through his veins felt like fireworks going off inside his body. The Alpha bucked his hips again, making the boy’s smaller cock quiver in need. 

John felt Sherlock thrashing against his hold so, the Alpha tightened his grip on the boy’s wrists. 

John didn’t allow the Omega boy to move, he possessively dominated Sherlock’s weak body and gave the boy what he needed. The Alpha unclenched his teeth from the broken skin and tasted Sherlock’s blood in his mouth. The Omega boy opened his mouth as a drop of blood landed on his tongue. John surged forward and kissed the boy. 

Their mouths were covered in Sherlock’s blood, the bloody mess that stained their skin was making them both become extremely hard. The Alpha couldn’t resist dragging his tongue all over the boy’s mouth and covering the Omega boy in his blood. They both resembled hungry animals that just finished eating their kill and oh, how Sherlock loved seeing John covered in his blood. 

The Alpha looked deranged and psychotic. 

Sherlock moaned at the taste of his essence flooding through his mouth as the Alpha made an inhuman noise, growling during their kiss and drinking down the taste of the boy’s blood. John emitted another scent, one that he wanted to imprint through Sherlock’s skin, an aroma that signified that the Omega boy was taken and no one should even dare lay a hand upon him. 

The fragrance tasted of burnt wood, a fuming cloud of smoked desire that crawled through the boy’s nostrils and travelled through his nose. The redolence of the intoxicating incense overpowered Sherlock’s ripe smell, immediately, the Omega boy smelled purely of the Alpha. John rumbled in ecstasy at the boy’s changing scent. 

The Alpha released Sherlock’s purple bruised wrists and indelicately yanked the boy’s narrow waist towards his chest. The Omega boy yelped stridently, feeling his body being slammed against John’s ripped one. Sherlock’s bruised thighs were resting over the Alpha’s, John traced his fingers over the purple bruises he’s left on the boy’s silky skin and pulled down Sherlock’s briefs. 

The Omega boy shuttered in shame as the Alpha liberated the boy’s smaller erect cock. John licked his lips, salvia gathering in his mouth as he salivated at the heavenly view before him. The boy’s cock was standing upright against Sherlock’s belly, the head being cherry red as it glistened with pre-cum. 

“Perfection.” The Alpha whispered. 

The Omega boy blushed crazily as he eyed John taking out his cock from the confines of his briefs. The boy trembled in the Alpha’s arms as his eyed John’s monstrous shaft. The length of the Alpha’s girth was ridiculous, Sherlock’s cock wasn’t even half of John’s length. The Omega boy quivered in excitement when the Alpha slid his shaft against the boy’s. 

Sherlock moaned lewdly as John took a pretty puffy nipple inside his mouth, suckling on the pink bud and rolling it all over his tongue as he thrusted upwards. The Omega boy kept gasping loudly, his small cock couldn’t take so many sensations at once. The boy’s mind was going wild as he basically bounced on top of the Alpha, both their shafts rubbing against one another. 

John slid across Sherlock’s marked chest and clasped his lips around the other nipple, making the small bud erect and hard. 

The Omega boy felt himself coming soon. “J-Jo-John. I’m cl-close.” 

The Alpha released the pink nipple and grabbed the boy’s curls, pulling his head back as John picked up his pace. “Come for me, darling. Make your Alpha proud of you.” 

Sherlock whined noisily as the Alpha locked his gaze on the Omega boy. The boy’s mouth fell open as he tightly held onto the nape of John’s neck. His slender fingers were tightly grasping the firm skin, he dug his nails into the Alpha’s skin, purposely leaving marks on his boyfriend. John growled as he felt the stinging pain of Sherlock’s nails clawing into his skin. 

The Alpha tightened his grip on the boy’s curls and bared his teeth, eyeing the bite he left on the right side of boy’s collarbone and ripping through the untouched area on the left side. The Omega boy screamed in pain as he felt John tasting his flesh. The boy felt tears streaming down his face as he came, stripes of white semen landed on the Alpha’s chest. 

Once John felt the warm substance on his skin, he unclenched his teeth from Sherlock’s skin and pressed the Omega boy against the mattress. The boy fell back, he was out of breath when he witnessed the Alpha stroking himself off. In a matter of seconds, John was growling like a wild beast and barrels of semen landed on Sherlock’s pale chest. 

The Omega boy twitched in pleasure as he felt every drop landing on top of him. The Alpha rumbled in fruition as the boy below him was covered in his semen. Sherlock looked owned, claimed, and most importantly, the Omega boy looked like John’s property. The boy was still panting, the rosy blush tinting his cheeks made him look so innocent and pure. 

The Alpha gently rubbed his semen through Sherlock’s skin, making the Omega boy purr in pleasure. Once John’s semen was rubbed into the boy’s skin, Sherlock sat up. With the very little strength he had left, he returned the favor. Rubbing his pallid fingertips against the Alpha’s skin, making sure that the boy’s semen was embedded into John’s skin. 

The Alpha smiled as he eyed the streams of fresh blood covering Sherlock’s neck and chest. John predatorily approached the Omega boy and licked off the boy’s blood. Sherlock felt himself trembling as the Alpha’s hot tongue roamed over his body. Once John finished licking off the boy’s blood, he came up and kissed Sherlock. 

The Omega boy pulled away from the kiss. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

Sherlock blushed crazily. “For not taking advantage of me and…” 

“Having sex with you.” 

The boy nodded as John gently kissed Sherlock again. “I won’t take away your virginity until you tell me to.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The Alpha laid back, holding the Omega boy close to his body when Sherlock abruptly jumped out of John’s embrace. 

“Wait!” Sherlock managed to wiggle his way out of John’s grasp. “I have something to tell you.” 

The Omega boy left the bed, he hadn’t even fully planted his two feet on the floor when he collapsed to the ground. The Alpha was this close to jumping off the bed, lifting the boy into his arms, and carrying Sherlock back to bed, to see what was wrong with the Omega boy. But John heard giggles from the floor. John crawled to the edge of the bed and saw Sherlock trying to stand up. 

“What happened?” The Alpha asked, concern written all over his features. 

The Omega boy was wobbly on his legs, the effect John had on him was taking its told. The Alpha snarled lowly in his throat as he eyed his handiwork on the boy. Sherlock’s body was abundant in bite marks, bruises, and handprints. A perfect view for John as he watched the Omega boy struggling to stand up. 

The boy could have died of humiliation as he felt his legs giving out, he could barely get himself together in front of the Alpha. But Sherlock could feel John enjoying the spectacle before him and god, the Omega boy wondered what it would take to have him being incapable of walking after the Alpha fucked him up so hard. 

The boy managed to hold himself in one piece but his legs kept wobbling beneath him. “The things you do to me John Watson.” 

John smirked as he watched Sherlock going towards his desk and retrieving a stack of books. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised that after I made you come; you’d want to study.” 

The Omega boy blushed as he came towards the bed, throwing the stack of books onto the mattress. “Sadly, we’re not studying.” 

“Then what are we doing?” The Alpha felt the beginning of another arousal approaching as he watched the purple bruises spreading all over Sherlock’s tender lower lip. 

The boy grabbed a book. “Well, remember when you told me about the existence of vampires, werewolves, and immortals.” 

John masked his concern quite well and felt his erection becoming limp, he tried to figure out where his boyfriend was going with this conversation. “Aha.” 

The Omega boy excitedly opened a book. “I did research on those supernatural beings. And I learned so much information on them.” 

“What did you learn?” 

“Well, firstly let’s start with werewolves. So, no one can be sure when the legend of werewolves began or how that idea originated. But these creatures are mythical beings who were known as lycanthropes. In other words, shapeshifting beings that transformed from man to beast. Now, many werewolves were basically serial killers, preying on humans and killing in vast numbers.” 

The Alpha remained emotionless, not showing any type of reaction that could make Sherlock figure out his secret. 

The Omega boy continued on with his rambles. “Werewolves are more abundant in Europe, at least during the last few centuries. But a war broke out where the decimation of werewolves was almost complete, save for the ones that managed to survive. Obviously, the first werewolves weren’t capable of transforming into humans, they began as men and then transformed into a horrifying wolf that was equivalent to the size of a car.” 

The boy flipped through the pages and showed John an illustration. “Once they were bitten, they changed into werewolves permanently. There was no guaranty of changing back into a man. But evolution stepped in and somewhere along the line, the biological DNA of a werewolf was tampered with. Meaning, it became possible for werewolves to revert back to their human form.” 

Sherlock flipped through another set of pages. “But there is bad news.” 

The Alpha made a surprised face. “What’s the bad news?” 

“Once a person changes into a werewolf, their prior state of knowledge is revoked. The memory of those who they love and know, are no longer embedded into their brains. They change into a full animal, a predator of nature that must hunt, feed, and kill. Which is fascinating!” 

John narrowed his eyes. “What about vampires?” 

Sherlock snorted. “I’ve done enough research and they aren’t as fascinated as werewolves. Vampires are obviously dead creatures who lack a heart and feed on blood. Of course, they have the power to glamour a human, put them into a trance-like state and basically make them do anything that a vampire orders them to. Though in the past centuries, vampires couldn’t walk out into the sunlight, for they’d burn alive.” 

The Omega boy reached for another book. “But with similar circumstances as werewolves, they evolved as well. A new manipulation to their cells allowed them to stand underneath the sun without being burned alive. Which gives them the advantage to blend in with humans; save for the heightened senses, incredible speed, and fangs. These blood sucking monsters are also abundant in Europe.” 

“I see. And immortals?” 

The boy rolled his eyes. “Boring. What’s so exciting about a person who can never die? That’s their only trait that can differentiate them from actual humans.” 

The Alpha chuckled. “So, what was the purpose of this little lesson?” 

Sherlock shoved the books to the floor. “They are all fictional.” 

John looked away from the Omega boy but the boy cupped his face. “John, all these books offer opinions, mere statements that dictate the existence of these creatures. There is no factual data that can pinpoint when one of these creatures has been captured and studied by humans. Their mythical John, and I’d like to help you see that they don’t exist. Yes, Jim Moriarty is… odd but he’s not a vampire.” 

The Alpha clenched his jaw as he looked into Sherlock’s lagoon eyes. “They do exist.” 

The Omega boy slumped his shoulders and sat back, afraid to say the following words but he needed a reaction, something that would give John away. “I know.” 

The Alpha remained calm. “What do you know?” 

John knew that this boyfriend wasn’t any idiot, the boy was a fucking genius and sooner or later his secret will be revealed but the Alpha would do everything possible to keep Sherlock from discovering his truth. John could already feel the Omega boy scrutinizing him but he could tell that the boy hadn’t picked up on anything. 

“I know you have a secret. And somehow it relates to these supernatural beings.” 

The Alpha snorted. “Really?” 

Sherlock narrowed his eyes as he studied the reaction, so far, it seemed like a typical reaction that John would give him. “What’s your secret, John?” 

The Alpha laid back on the mattress. “I don’t have a secret, Sherlock. And if I did, you would’ve figured it out by now.” 

The Omega boy wasn’t satisfied with that answer but what could he do, he had nothing to go on and he really did believe that John didn’t have a secret hidden from him but the boy knew that his boyfriend was hiding something. But for now, he wouldn’t push it, maybe in time, the Alpha would tell him. 

The boy shrugged. “I guess I was mistaken.” 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
John stayed the whole night with Sherlock, they both awoke in each other’s arms and the Omega boy was happy to know that the Alpha didn’t abandon him. Soon, they both had breakfast before they walked to the university. John held the boy by his small waist and snarled at any Alpha that dared to look at Sherlock. 

John was beyond satisfied when he noticed that many Alphas captured a whiff of the boy’s sweet scent but then their face would scrunch in disgust when they realized that Sherlock’s scent was tainted. They could easily smell John’s scent all over the boy’s virgin skin and quickly backed away from the Omega boy. 

But that didn’t stop the Alpha from pressing the boy against his body, showing off to everyone that Sherlock belonged to him. 

Sherlock looked like a mess, this morning, he looked at his wounded lip and noticed the sharp cut running down the middle of his lip. There were spots of dark purple bruises scattered all over his lower lip. The Omega boy wanted to cover up his bruises but, in a flash, John appeared by his side, growling as he commanded the boy to not touch his lip. 

Then the task of the Omega boy dressing for school was a simple task, John sweetly asked (which involved the Alpha sucking on the boy’s lower lip) for Sherlock to wear his purple dress shirt. The Omega boy was used to dressing himself in clothes that involved the covering of his entire body. Which is why the boy wore a coat and scarf all the time. 

Sherlock was a reserved Omega; he didn’t like showing off his body or grabbing the attention of other Alphas that most likely wanted to claim the boy against his will. But the Omega boy melted against John’s ministrations and agreed to wearing his purple dress shirt without a coat. Before they left Sherlock’s house, the Alpha sensually plucked three buttons from their confines and exposed the boy’s bruised chest. 

The green/purple bite marks and bruises that John left on Sherlock’s skin was a masterpiece. The Alpha beamed in pride, haughtily showing off the Omega boy to everyone and oh, how he loved the jealous looks other Alphas gave him. 

The Alpha wanted everyone to see how he left Sherlock and how pretty the Omega boy looked marked. Many Omegas around the campus gave the boy dirty looks, scoffing at how a gangly Omega like Sherlock managed to get a sexy Alpha like John. The Omega boy became self conscious and hid himself from the those around him. 

John noticed the reaction and easily figured out why, so, he walked the boy towards a group of Omegas and purposely pushed Sherlock against the wall. The Omega boy yelped in surprise and stood shocked when the Alpha captured his lips. John passionately kissed the boy, colliding their tongues together and rocking his hips against Sherlock’s. 

All the Omegas remained quiet as John stepped away from his boyfriend, the Omega boy was flustered. The Alpha intertwined his fingers with the boy’s, making Sherlock shine brightly as he snarled at the Omegas staring at them. They all scattered away and the Omega boy now understood why John did what he did. 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at their chemistry class, they took their usual seats and the Alphas that wanted to claim Sherlock were now disappointed. The boy’s scent was different, changed, one that many Alphas didn’t appreciate. To Sherlock’s satisfaction, he could freely go anywhere without being worried about an Alpha claiming him. 

Apparently, today was a lab day. The entire class walked towards another room that held a lab. Sherlock and John decided to stay in the back, while everyone stayed in the front. Today’s lab consisted of mixing chemicals. The procedure was pretty simple and the Omega boy didn’t need a summary for what they were about to do. 

Once Professor Pearson finished relaying the instructions to his students, he ordered everyone to complete the lab. The boy began to work efficiently, the chemicals surrounding the class gave an unpleasant aroma. It was a heavy smell consisting of chemicals and everyone hated that smell. Everyone except for the Omega boy was happily experimenting with other chemicals that weren’t meant to be mixed together. 

John happily eyed his boyfriend, helping out whenever he could. “You love science, don’t you?” 

“Of course.” Sherlock said as he poured a chemical inside a small tube. “Though my appreciation for other things have emerged.” 

“What else do you appreciate?” 

“A certain Alpha who has a knack for flirting with me than paying attention to the results.” 

The Alpha snorted. “Forgive me but you are distracting.” 

“Luckily, I am not one to lose concentration so easily.” 

John licked his lips as he eyed the boy’s plush ass. “I bet I can make you lose your concentration in a second.” 

The Omega boy rolled his eyes. “Exactly how?” 

“A simple bet then.” 

Sherlock faced his boyfriend, his knees going weak at seeing the lustful expression covering the Alpha’s face. “What’s the bet?” 

“I bet I can distract you from finishing this experiment while making you scream my name.” 

The boy blushed. “That’s impossible.” 

“Nothing’s impossible.” 

The Omega boy smiled. “I’d like to see you try.” 

John growled loudly, capturing everyone’s attention, including the professors’. 

“Is everything okay back there?” Professor Pearson asked. 

The Alpha faced the professor. “Oh yeah, I just got mad because I dropped something on the floor and made a mess.” 

“Please clean it up Mr Watson.” 

“No problem.” 

Everyone returned to their task, continuing their experiment and ignoring Sherlock and John. The Alpha smiled devilishly as he went to stand behind the Omega boy. The boy felt himself shivering as he felt John standing behind him, god he had no idea what the Alpha was going to do to him but he was eager to find out. John came to rest on his knees, facing Sherlock’s pump ass. 

Thankfully, the lab tables were tall and wide, no one could see what was happening past the boy’s stomach. John cupped Sherlock’s ass with his rough hands, massaging the fleshy mounds of meat as the Omega boy whimpered. The boy forced himself to stay quiet though that was becoming a difficult task to perform. The Alpha reached forward, unzipping Sherlock’s trousers and sliding the fabric down. 

The Omega boy looked around the room, hoping that no one was paying attention to them as his cheeks became bright red. His hands were shaking as he tried to not throw the flask of liquid onto the table. John peeled back the boy’s briefs, exposing Sherlock’s full ass. The Omega boy shivered as he felt the Alpha’s hot breath glide over his ass. 

The boy’s skin broke into a sea of goosebumps, Sherlock could hear the constant thump of his heartbeat against his ears. The Alpha growled as he nudged his face against the soft ass cheeks. 

“Bend forward.” John commanded. 

The Omega boy felt his legs giving out as he nonchalantly bent forward, resting his elbows on the table as he held the tube and flask in each hand. The boy felt himself becoming wet, the lightest trickles of slick slipped out of his ass. John rumbled in satisfaction as he eyed the clear liquid crawling down Sherlock’s inner thighs. 

The Alpha leaned forward, baring his teeth as he bit an ass cheek, making the Omega boy squeak. 

Professor Pearson looked at the boy. “Mr Holmes, is everything alright?” 

“Y-Y-Yes sir.” Sherlock barely managed to respond. 

“Mr Watson, how’s the cleaning coming?” 

John released the boy’s ass cheek, smiling widely as he eyed the bite mark he left behind. “It just keeps spilling everywhere and the floor is becoming wet, sir. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure to clean it all up.” 

The Omega boy smiled coyly as he heard the Alpha’s response, lowering his head in shame as he prayed for the professor to not walk their way. 

“Well then, continue on.” Professor Pearson said as he returned to grading papers. 

“I will sir.” John responded when he bit the other ass cheek. 

Sherlock surged forward as he felt the teeth gnawing on his flesh, oh, he could just imagine the clear teeth marks on his ass. They’d look so pretty; the depth of the bite marks would be so profound that eventually they would turn purple. The Alpha nosed at the smooth skin before his lips clasped around the meaty flesh, sucking on the boy’s ass cheek. 

The Omega boy felt his legs turning into jelly, he released the tube and flask in his hands and held onto the table. John could feel the boy becoming weak, he smiled and continued sucking on Sherlock’s skin while tightening his grip on the boy’s bony hips. Keeping the Omega boy steady as he released the skin with a loud pop. 

The boy looked up, hoping nobody heard the noise and to his delight, everyone seemed distracted. Then the Alpha repeated the same treatment on other ass cheek, causing Sherlock to keep himself together as moans were threatening to escape his bruised lips. John smirked at how the Omega boy was trying to keep himself together but to push the boy even further, the Alpha delivered a sharp slap to Sherlock’s ass. 

The Omega boy moaned filthily before he pretended to cough, patting his chest and clearing his throat. A few heads turned towards his direction but nobody paid attention. John chuckled as he released the boy’s ass cheek, pressing kisses all over the bite marks blooming across Sherlock’s pale skin. 

“I hate you.” The Omega boy whispered. 

The Alpha smiled up at his boyfriend. “Oof. How much do you hate me?” 

“So much.” The boy whispered as the blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“Come on, darling. Hate me more.” 

Sherlock was about to say something when he felt a long hot swipe over his tight pink puckered hole. The Omega boy opened his mouth as he tightened his grip on the table. John licked his lips as he went further down, spreading the boy’s legs apart and licking the trail of slick from Sherlock’s thighs. Slowly making his way up to the boy’s ass. 

The Omega boy was fighting against himself to not a single sound but my fucking god, the feeling of the Alpha’s tongue running over his skin and licking the most private part of his body was making him shiver with desire. Never did anyone do this to Sherlock, the sensation was foreign yet delicious. Jesus, his entire body belonged to John and by fucking god, the Alpha could taste any part of him and make him moan like the quivering mess he was. 

John drank down the boy’s slick and fuck, it was like honeysuckle landing on his tongue. The Alpha moved to the next leg, slurping the clear substance from Sherlock’s inner thigh and stopping at the boy’s blinking hole. Then John spread Sherlock’s ass cheeks apart, exposing the virgin entrance as his mouth became watery. 

The Omega boy was weak, defeated and shit, he couldn’t understand how he was still able to keep himself upright. The Alpha licked his lips before he caressed his face in between the boy’s ass, swirling his tongue over Sherlock’s tight hole. The boy’s plump ass cheeks covered John’s entire face; the Omega boy lost his mind as he felt John eating him out. 

The boy clumsily pushed aside the equipment for the lab and pressed his upper body against the table, his bare chest kissing the cold surface as high-pitched moans escaped his precious lips. 

“Mr Holmes, what are you doing?” Professor Pearson asked. 

The Alpha penetrated Sherlock’s ass with his tongue, gulping down the sweet slick as he devoured the Omega boy. Streams of slick were running down John’s chin, making the erection in his trousers unbearably hard. He ate the boy’s ass like a possessed beast who craved freshly killed meat. The Alpha swirled his tongue around Sherlock’s tight walls, squeezing the boy’s hips and leaving a fresh new pair of handprints on Sherlock’s skin. 

John was tempted to shred the boy’s trousers into pieces and lift Sherlock’s leg over the table, to better expose the boy’s ass. The Alpha wanted to place the Omega boy in a smutty position, he wanted Sherlock to obey him and act like the good submissive Omega that the boy was. John wanted the blush covering Sherlock’s face spreading down to the boy’s collarbones. 

But since school was important, he resisted from doing that and continued slurping the slick that began to trickle down his throat, dampening the collar of his shirt. 

John held the Omega boy in place as he sucked the boy’s ass, pushing Sherlock to an orgasm. 

“No-Noth-Nothing sir, I-I-I mes-messed up the ex-experiment and no-now I’m trying to — oh god! — fix it!” The Omega boy basically shouted. 

“Please be quick about it, we only have eighteen minutes left.” The professor suspiciously eyed the boy, before he finished grading his papers. 

Sherlock pressed his face against the table, he was breathing rapidly and his cheeks burned in shame. His weak fingers were clawing away at the smooth surface of the lab table. The Omega boy could feel the heating pool of desire bubbling below his belly. The Alpha pushed the boy to the edge, knowing that Sherlock would soon come. 

The Omega boy felt his orgasm bursting through his cock. “JOHN!” 

The boy screamed so loudly that everyone turned around, catching a glimpse of Sherlock falling to the ground. The Omega boy was twitching as the last waves of his aftershock faded away. 

John caught the boy in his arms. “Tell me how much you hate me.” 

Sherlock was out of breath; his lips were slick with salvia, his curls were a frenzy mess, and his eyes clouded with lust. The Omega boy looked completely spent, a heavenly glow making him look like an angel. 

The boy chuckled. “I can’t even describe how much I don’t hate you.” 

Professor Pearson stood up from his desk and walked towards Sherlock and John’s lab table. “What is going on here?!” 

The Beta reached the table and saw the two boys trying to clean up a liquid that spilled on the floor. “What happened here?” 

John looked up at the Beta. “I’m sorry professor, but Sherlock was handing me a flask of liquid when I dropped it onto the floor. That’s why he screamed.” 

The Omega boy looked up at Professor Pearson. “Its all true.” 

“Never mind that. Clean it up and be extra careful next time.” 

John grabbed a paper towel and wiped away the drops of semen staining the table as he gave his boyfriend a sneaky smile. Sherlock shook his head as he finished zipping up his trousers and stood up on his feet. The Omega boy made the mistake of standing up too fast, for his legs went slack once again and he fell. The Alpha, of course, caught him and snogged the boy before he helped him onto his feet. 

“Told you nothing was impossible.” John said as he wiped his chin and sucked his fingers, relishing the taste of his boyfriend. 

Sherlock felt himself becoming weak at the lewd sight before him, trying his hardest not to crumble again until the Alpha spoke. 

“You taste so good, darling. I can’t wait to eat you again.” 

The Omega boy tried his hardest, he really did, his body was frail. John left him without any strength, the boy’s bones couldn’t hold onto his flimsy self anymore. His boyfriend was responsible for making Sherlock a trembling disaster that craved to be fucked. Oh, the Omega boy would drop to his knees and blow his boyfriend, he wanted the Alpha to control him and pull back his dark curls, giving him pain and pleasure. 

But that was for another time. 

For now, the words leaving John’s mouth were enough to make the boy come again but instead, his knees gave out and he fell to the floor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been in a really lewd mood for some reason which is why there’s smut but the next chapter will involve plot plot plot!

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters then please don’t waste your time reading this and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, then please find another author who will satisfy your cravings. Other than that, enjoy! Toodles :)


End file.
